Promets-moi
by Lightman5
Summary: Les promesses sont faites pour être tenu, alors pourquoi il n'avait pas réussi à tenir celle-ci ! Il y a quelques années de cela une personne s'est jurée de se venger contre le Lightman group et cela n'en sera pas sans conséquence...(Histoire qui se passe 5/6 ans avant Une seconde. Le mystère enfin résolu ! muhaha) Nick, Louise sont présent. (chapitre 7 posté)
1. Chapter 1: Matin ordinaire

Quoi ?! Encore une histoire ! Et bah ... Oui ! XD

**Disclaimer**: Aucun des personnages des séries que je vais utilisé tel que lie to me ne sont m'a propriété (je change un peu les mots, ironie quand tu nous tient...)sauf les personnages venant de mon petit cerveau le sont. Je ne touche pas d'argent... lalalala l Eeeeet ... non rien ! :D

**Note:** Cette histoire ce situe ici: Et pas de bêtise =**Promets-moi**= Danger public!=La petite erreur (sur mon site)= Une seconde. (je n'ai pas mis tout les titres) / _Cette histoire revient sur ce qu'il s'est passé il y 4, 5 ans en arrière ( Enfin ! vous allez savoir ! ou pas... muhahaha ), par rapport à l'histoire Une seconde (il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu). Donc même principe pour toutes les histoire de Nick et Louise, série Multi-crossover, les personnages se connaissent entre eux. Nick et Louise ont dix ans, Emily est toujours au lycée._ Je crois que je n'ai rien oublié... mais si c'est le cas je rectifierais le tire ! Sur ce bonne lecture en espérant que l'histoire vous plaise ^^ Drame, famille, romance, humour... un peu de tout :P

* * *

**Promets-moi**

**Chapitre 1: Matin ordinaire (Never Know - Jack Johnson)**

Dans une chambre régnait le silence le plus total, seul les respirations régulières de deux êtres allongés dans leur lit murait celui-ci. Le soleil pointant le bout de son nez sur la capital signalait déjà que la journée allait bientôt débuter, pour tout ses habitants qui s'apprêtaient bientôt à se lever pour entamer cette nouvelle matinée. Les volets à moitiés fermés, des rayons lumineux réussissant à se frayer un chemin à travers ses parisiennes se laissant lentement glisser comme une caresse jusqu'à effleurer un visage souriant. Ce dernier paisiblement emmitouflé entre les bras protecteurs d'un homme, semblait loin des prochaines heures de travail qui l'attendait. Lorsque soudainement un bruit strident raisonna dans toute la pièce réveillant par la même occasion les deux personnes tranquillement endormis. Un râlement de protestation suivit d'un soupir, voilà comment se passait chaque matin. Un regard rageur vers l'objet importun qui avait tiré les deux adultes d'un rêve éphémère, quand un bras tendu vint éteindre le son intempestif de l'appareil. Un nouveau soupir puis une voix féminine fatiguée s'éleva dans la pièce:-Dis moi qu'on ne doit pas se lever…

- On ne doit pas se lever…, Répondit un homme d'une voix endormis, la main pendant dans le vide, alors que de l'autre il resserra un peu plus le corps reposant contre son torse.

- Cal…, Souffla t-elle amusée.

- Gillian…, Répliqua l'expert en mensonge en se retournant sur le matelas pour couvrir la jeune femme de son corps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda t-elle souriante en sentant son compagnon nicher sa tête contre son cou.

- Rien…, Soupira t-il en embrassant tendrement son cou.

- Les enfants ne vont pas tarder à se lever…, Murmura t-elle tandis que l'homme continuait sa douce torture.

- Mmmh… ça ne prendra rien qu'un quart-d'heure…, Affirma t-il en commençant à embrasser sa mâchoire.

- Et c'est comme ça qu'un expert en mensonge ment…, Rétorqua t-elle tout en poussant Cal sur le côté qui gémit de protestation en observant la jeune femme se lever.

- Gillian ! Protesta t-il mécontent allongé sur le dos refusant de faire la même chose que sa femme.

- Lèves toi Cal ! Stipula t-elle en cherchant quelques affaire à elle dans leur chambre.

- Pas envie…, Souffla t-il en mimant une moue triste.

- J'y crois pas un vrai gamin… Aller debout ! Les enfants vont se lever et il faut préparer le petit déjeuné.

- Em' le fera… Répliqua t-il en regardant Gillian lui lancer un regard noir avant d'ouvrir brusquement les volets faisant entrer toute la lumière dans la pièce.

- Mmmh…, Gémit l'homme en prenant un oreiller pour le mettre sur son visage afin de faire barrage aux rayons lumineux.

- Cal… Fit Gillian en levant ses yeux au ciel par le comportement infantile de son mari. -Cal ! Réitéra t-elle en ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part alors qu'elle s'avança vers lui pour lui retirer l'oreiller de son visage. Lorsqu'à ce geste la psychologue émit un cris de surprise en se sentant partir en avant. En effet l'expert en mensonge avait profité de sa proximité pour l'attirer contre lui afin de la bloquer sous son poids et de la tenir fermement contre le matelas par ses deux poignets.

- Cal ! Lui dit-elle d'un oeil sombre en observant ce dernier faire un sourire des plus victorieux.

- Je crois que ce matin tu as prononcé mon prénom encore plus de fois qu'hier soir !

- Hier soir ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? La jeune femme sembla réfléchir lorsque l'homme lui lança un regard lourd de sens.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié ! S'offusqua t-il. - Alors à moins que la sénilité de ta mère a déteint sur toi, j'espère que tu le fais exprès!

- Quand vas-tu arrêter de l'embêter !

- Lorsqu'elle, elle arrêtera c'est à dire…Jamais !

- Vous êtes impossible…

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !

- Mouais…Bon détaches moi je dois aller prendre ma douche avant d'aller faire le petit déjeuné.

- Hmm…nope !

- Ah oui et pourquoi ça ?

- C'est pas toi qui disais que tu aimais être attachée… Lui souffla t-il en approchant avec lenteur son visage du sien alors que leur souffle se mélangeait.

- Je n'ai jamais dis ça… c'est toi qui a interprété ce que tu voulais entendre comme d'habitude. Dit-elle quelque peu hypnotisée par son regard séducteur.

- Non, j'suis sûre que c'est vrai… Gillian Foster aime être attachée…, Soupira t-il contre son oreille.

- Arrêtes de dire des bêtises et relâches moi !

- Pas avant de me dire que c'est vrai !

- Non mais je rêve…, Soupira t-elle désespérée.

- Mmmh…si c'était un rêve je ne pourrais pas faire ça…, Lui répondit-il en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes pour échanger un tendre baiser. À ce geste la jeune femme ne pût s'empêcher de gémir à ce contact alors que l'homme approfondissait l'échange avec plus de ferveur. Lorsque deux minutes plus tard le son de trois petit coups frappés contre leur porte retentirent jusqu'à leur oreille, ce qui ne les arrêta pas pour autant dans leur échange endiablé.

- Heu… Vous savez que Nick et Louise sont levés et qu'ils doivent bientôt partir à l'école ! Proclama une jeune fille derrière la porte.

- Emmène les ! Répliqua vivement Cal, n'ayant pas aimé le fait d'être coupé dans leur échange amoureux.

- Malheureusement tu m'as confisqué les clefs de la voiture donc désolée de te dire ça Papa mais…C'est toi qui va devoir les conduire à l'école ! Et vu que l'heure tourne je te conseille fortement d'arrêter ce que tu es entrain de faire avec Gillian avant que tu ne sois encore obligé d'appeler la directrice pour lui dire que tu seras coincé dans les bouchons. Quoiqu'au bout de la cinquième fois je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse gober le même mensonge. L'adolescente fit une pause dans son discours et déclara:-Mmmh… Tu n'as que dire que tu as eu une panne ! Et puis c'est pas toi qui dis que dans chaque meilleur mensonge se cache une part de vérité…

Comprenant l'allusion l'homme s'écria offusqué:-Va préparer le petit déjeuné Em'!

À ce cris l'adolescente commença à rire dans le couloir tout en se dirigeant vers les escaliers afin de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussé.

- J'y crois pas ! Râla Cal d'un air ahuris lorsque soudainement il vit sa compagne rire de bon coeur. -Et ça te fais rire toi ?!

- Très ! Dit-elle d'un ton amusé en voyant le visage éberlué de son mari. - C'est un humour typiquement Lightmanien ! Donc vivre avec toi m'a fait aimé cet humour… à part !

- Mouais… Fit-il pas vraiment convaincu alors qu'il vit la jeune femme émettre un énorme sourire. À celui-ci l'homme ne pût s'empêcher de le lui rendre et s'approcha doucement de sa compagne afin d'échanger un autre baiser. La psychologue commença à approfondir celui-ci lorsque sentant son mari se laisser faire, elle décida brusquement de le renverser en arrière et de se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Elle l'embrassa encore quelque seconde quand tout d'un coup elle se déroba, sauta du lit, et courut jusqu'à la porte de leur chambre.

- GILLIAN ! Cria Cal mécontent par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

- LEVES TOI ! Lui répondit-elle sur le même ton tout en riant pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

- Bon sang…, Soupira t-il en s'écroulant sur son lit avant de se passer une main sur le visage.

Peu de temps après l'expert en mensonge décida tout de même se lever et lorsque son épouse avait eu fini de prendre sa douche il prit sa place afin d'en faire de même. Douché et habillé il se rendit ensuite en bas afin d'aller dans la salle à manger pour y voir toute sa petite famille déguster leur petit déjeuné.

- T'as pu mettre de l'essence ? Questionna Emily rieuse tout mangeant tranquillement ses céréales.

Comprenant que la question lui était destinée Cal envoya un regard noir à sa fille qui élargit plus son sourire si c'était possible.

- Le thé est sur la table chéri ! Informa Gillian qui se trouvait dans la cuisine à se verser du jus d'orange dans un verre.

- Merci Honey. Remercia l'homme avant de s'assoir en face de ses trois enfants.

- C'est toi qui nous emmène à l'école papa ? Questionna soudainement une petite fille aux bleus en buvant ensuite son bol de lait.

- Yep Lou' avec maman. Lui dit son père en prenant la théière qui se trouvait au centre de la table afin de se servir une tasse bien chaude de sa boisson préférée.

- Cool ! Fit Louise enchantée par cette nouvelle.

- Je n'allais pas vous laisser avec cette folle du volant ! Répliqua le père en faisant référence à Emily.

- Hey ! Protesta la jeune fille.

- Cal…, Dit Gillian de manière réprobatrice en revenant au près d'eux avec le verre de jus de fruit dans une main pour s'assoir au côté de son mari.

- Quoi ?! Riposta t-il ne voyant pas ce qu'elle lui reprochait.

- Arrêtes de l'embêter…, Soupira Gillian en buvant une gorgée de son jus.

- Je suis son père.

- Et donc cela te donne ce droit ? Questionna incrédule la jeune fille.

- Yep !

- J'y crois pas…

- Ça s'appelle le droit paternel ! Demande à ta mère elle est avocate ! Tu verras que j'ai raison. Dit-il avec des gestes de ses mains.

- N'importe quoi…

- Si c'est vrai !

Observant l'échange entre le père et la fille, Gillian ne pût s'empêcher d'émettre un fin sourire lorsque tout d'un coup elle remarqua qu'une personne autour de la table était restée bien silencieuse, ce qui n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes…

- Ça ne va pas Nick ? Demanda la mère en ayant vu le petit garçon faire une petite moue et regarder son bol de lait avec dépit.

- Mmmh…, Marmonna t-il.

- Tu n'as pas touché à ton petit-déjeuné, tu es malade ?

- Non…, Murmura t-il.

Gillian échangea un regard entendu avec Cal et celui-ci buvant de son thé regarda son fils et lui demanda:-Problème de fille ?

À cette question le petit garçon tiqua mais se reprit bien vite en ripostant d'une voix légèrement aiguë:-Non !

Les deux parents et Emily émirent un sourire en coin en songeant que Nicholas n'avait jamais sût mentir.

- Elle s'appelle comment ? Demanda le père souriant.

- C'est pas une histoire de fille ! Rétorqua le garçonnet en croisant ses bras contre son corps tout en mimant une mine boudeuse.

- Ok… Et bien dis nous ce qui te rends si grognon ?

- Mmh…c'est Rose…, Bredouilla t-il.

- Rose ? Votre amie ?

- Moui…, Souffla Nicholas avec une petite moue de sa bouche faisant glousser sa mère qui songea qu'il tenait vraiment de son père.

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Questionna ce-dernier en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Elle ne veut plus jouer avec moi…

- Oh…

- Il y a un garçon qui s'appelle Richard à l'école et il veut toujours jouer avec Rose. Il ne laisse personne l'approcher. Informa Louise avec sérieux.

- J'ai toujours dis que les Richard étaient des grands dragueurs. Déclara Cal en faisant référence à son ami écrivain.

- Tu as essayé de discuter avec elle ? Demanda Gillian en faisant abstraction des paroles de son compagnon.

- Non…

- Parler ? C'est pas la meilleure solution ! Réfuta l'expert en mensonge d'un geste de la main.

- Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi pour toi la meilleure solution ? L'interrogea sa femme suspicieuse quant à sa futur réponse.

- Il faut lui montrer qui tu es ! Dis lui que tu es un Lightman et qu'il devrait s'éloigner de Rose s'il ne veut pas se dire qui a éteint la lumière !

Suite à cette phrase le petit garçon ria ainsi que ses deux soeurs.

- Cal ! Protesta Gillian n'aimant pas cette idée de violence. - N'écoutes pas ton père mon chéri. Si tu veux clarifier les choses il faut que tu ailles discuter tranquillement avec lui.

- Rhaa…les psy…, Railla le père pour lui même en levant ses yeux au ciel.

- Tu en es un je te signale !

- Juste le diplôme Honey, juste le diplôme ! Stipula t-il dans des mouvements vagues de ses mains. - Non sérieusement mon idée est la meilleure solution !

- Cites moi une seule fois où la violence ne t'as pas apporté des ennuis et où tu y as gagné en retour ?! Exigea t-elle en encrant son regard de défi dans celui de l'homme.

Cal émit une mine de réflexion à cette demande lorsque 30 seconde plus tard il déclara avec un grand sourire:-Marc !

- Cal…, Soupira Gillian en comprenant à quoi il faisait référence en buvant par la suite une gorgée de sa boisson.

- Quoi ?! C'est vrai ! C'est en le mettant au tapis que j'ai pu épouser la plus belle des femmes ! Affirma t-il avec des gestes de ses mains.

À ces mots la jeune femme ne pût s'empêcher de dissimuler un fin sourire derrière son verre.

- Excuse moi du peu, mais là tu enjolives un peu l'histoire… Chéri ! Répliqua t-elle en accentuant bien la prononciation sur le dernier mot.

- Pas du tout ! Il voulait t'emmener au pays du vin et des râleurs et vu que je n'ai pas apprécié son point de vue et bah… Il n'a plus revu la lumière pendant un long moment!

- Premièrement arrêtes de faire des clichés sur la France et deuxièmement…

- Cliché de la vérité…, Marmonna t-il en buvant de son thé.

- ET deuxièmement tu ne l'as jamais mit au tapis comme tu le dis si bien mais tu as rampé vers moi !

- Rampé ?! S'offusqua t-il avec une mine surprise.

- Parfaitement ! Tu veux que j'appel Patrick pour qu'il nous raconte encore l'histoire comme à Noel dernier ? (_histoire en cours mais mis de côté pour le moment)_

- Heu..non ça ira…

- Donc j'ai raison !

- Je n'ai pas rampé ! Réfuta t-il en plissant ses yeux.

- Et t'appel ça comment toi si ce n'est rampé ?

- J'appel ça… crier son amour sur tout les toits à la femme de sa vie ! Dit-il de manière théâtral avec de grand gestes de ses bras.

- Mouais…, Souffla t-elle avec un sourire alors qu'elle voyait son compagnon la dévorer du regard.

- Vous savez que si on vous dérange on peut partir ? Informa Emily qui avait observé les deux adultes durant leur joute verbal.

- Oui c'est vrai que…, Commença à dire Cal vite coupée par Gillian.

- Cal !

- Quoi ?

La jeune femme lui lança un regard lourd de sens lorsqu'elle proclama:-Bon il faut qu'on y aille, ou la directrice va réellement se demander ce qu'on fait pour arriver toujours en retard.

- On prend notre temps ! Chose que plus personne ne fait d'ailleurs ! Déclara Cal avec une petite moue.

- Il faut savoir vivre avec son temps papa !

- Ouais bah à notre époque on roulait en décapotable, les beatles à fond et…

- Les cheveux au vent ! Termina Emily rieuse pour son père en se levant de table tout en en tapant un sms.

- Rigoles, rigoles ! Mais nous à notre époque on savait vivre ! Réfuta t-il en se levant lui aussi de table ainsi que le reste de sa famille. - On n'avait pas besoin de portable pour communiquer !

- Vos pigeons voyageurs devaient être essoufflés à force de faire des aller et retour ! Répliqua t-elle souriante.

- Ha-Ha ! Fit ironiquement l'homme avant de subtiliser l'appareil de sa fille, dont cette dernière émit un cri de protestation:

- Hey ! Rend moi mon portable j'étais entrain d'écrire un sms à Alexis!

- Mouais bah dis lui que son parrain aimerait avoir un peu plus de ses nouvelles !

- Pour qu'elle te dise qu'elle sort avec un nouveau garçon et que tu puisses monter dans le premier avion afin de mener un interrogatoire sur ce pauvre garçon comme la dernière fois? _(Cf De père à père:crossosver Castle / LTM)_

- Elle sort avec un nouveau garçon ? Questionna le père curieux tandis que sa fille émit un soupir de désolation avant de reprendre avec rapidité son portable des mains de son paternel, et de se diriger ensuite vers la porte d'entrée afin de se préparer pour le lycée.

- Tas entendu ?! S'exclama ahuris Cal en regardant sa femme émettre un léger rire.-Alexis sort peut-être avec un Serial Scalper Blond et ça te fais rire ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore…, Souffla Gillian en levant ses yeux au ciel. - Si Alexis sort avec quelqu'un laisses la vivre sa vie et de toute façon tel que je connais Rick... il lui fera déjà passer vos précieux test ! Et tu sais qu'un jour elle deviendra une adulte, se mariera et qu'elle aura peut-être des enfants…

- Mmmh…, Grommela Cal dans sa barbe n'aimant pas l'idée que sa petite filleule puisse grandir aussi vite. Voyant son mari bougonner dans son coin, la jeune femme souria et s'approcha de lui afin de passer ses bras autour de son cou.

- Tu sais que tu as encore un peu temps pour t'y faire à cette idée…

- Mouais…, Fit-il pas convaincu.

- Cal… toi aussi tu as été jeune, et ne me dis pas que tu étais du genre gentleman parce que je ne te croirais pas…

- Ah bon ? Et comment tu me voyais ? Demanda t-il intrigué en penchant sa tête sur le côté tout en tenant la jeune femme par sa taille.

- Hmm… Bad Boy…, Lui répondit-elle en pinçant sa lèvre inférieur de ses dents alors que Cal la voyant faire émit un large sourire.

- Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort… J'suis sûr que si on s'était connu plus tôt tu aurais craqué sur moi !

- Possible… le côté mauvais garçon m'a toujours attiré…

- Tu veux que je te montre mes tatouages…, Lui souffla t-il au creux de son oreille pour ensuite l'embrasser dans son cou ce qui l'a fit pouffer de rire.

- Arrêtes Cal…, Souffla t-elle rieuse.

- Mmmh…quoi…j'suis un mauvais garçon, non ? Dit-il en encrant son regard amusé dans celui de sa compagne.

- De toute façon je connais déjà tout tes tatouages.

- Tu pourras quand même les regarder une nouvelle fois ce soir ?

Sous cette question implicite Gillian plissa ses yeux et répondit:-On verra…

- Rhoo…aller honey…, Dit-il d'un air suppliant.

- Ça dépendra du travail d'aujourd'hui…

- Dis moi ce qu'il y'a à faire et je répartirais les tâches entre Loker et Ria.

- Cal ! S'exclama t-elle en riant.

- Bah quoi, on est les patron non ?

- Oui et bien en tant que tel tu devrais montrer l'exemple !

- Hmm… Je préfère montrer un autre genre d'exemple…

- Et quel est-il ?

L'homme ne répondit rien mais s'approcha tout simplement des lèvres de la jeune femme afin de les y capturer et d'échanger un tendre baiser.

- Aaah Beeerrk ! Proclamèrent en coeur Nick et Louise toujours dans la pièce en plaçant leur main sur leur yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui se passait devant eux.

Suite à cette protestation Gillian recula légèrement de son homme alors que celui-ci déclara:-Ne dites pas ça ! Parce qu'un jour ça vous arrivera aussi !

- Ah non moi j'embrasserais jamais une fille ! Rétorqua Nicholas en mimant une mine dégoutée.

- Mouais bah ça j'en suis pas si sûr…, Marmonna le père faisant rire sa femme dans ses bras.

- Bah moi non plus j'embrasserais jamais un garçon et puis ils sont trop stupide !

- C'est bien ma fille, penses comme ça jusqu'à 30 ans ! Répliqua Cal avec un sourire.

- Cal…, Soupira Gillian.

- Quoi ?

- Aller vous préparer les enfants ! Ordonna Gillian toujours dans les bras de son compagnon.

- Oui maman ! Déclarèrent en coeur les enfants en s'éclipsant à toute vitesse de la pièce pour se rendre au vestibule où leur grande soeur se préparait.

- 30 ans ? Tu ne vois pas un peu trop loin là ? Questionna la psychologue souriante.

- Nope ! Pour moi c'est même un peu trop jeune !

- Tu sais que lorsque Lou' aura 16 ans des garçons vont passer le pas de cette porte et tu ne pourras pas tous les repousser…

- Avec Em' je m'exerce à établir des nouvelles techniques, donc je pense que pour Louise je serais assez blindé pour les accueillir comme il se doit.

- T'es pas croyable…, Soupira t-elle en levant ses yeux au ciel pour ensuite se dégager des bras de son mari. N'approuvant pas cette distance ce dernier la rattrapa par son bras puis l'embrassa une nouvelle fois tendrement. Savourant l'échange les deux adultes ne se préoccupèrent même plus du temps qui défilait.

- Bon vous venez Mister and Miss Lightman ! Parce que là on va vraiment être en retard ! Signifia Emily à l'entrée.

À ces mots Cal soupira puis déclara:-On arrive !

- Ne fait pas cette tête Cal…

- J'ai pas envie d'aller au bureau…

- Moi non plus mais si on doit payer les factures qui s'accumulent je pense qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Dit-elle en tapotant son torse de sa main pour lui donner du courage.

- Mouais…, Fit-il avec une petite moue de sa bouche.

- Allez viens. Lui dit-elle souriante en sortant de la pièce pour rejoindre ses enfants.

Cal soupira une nouvelle fois, puis main dans les poches il rejoignit sa petite famille qui était entrain de se préparer.

- Les enfants aujourd'hui c'est papa qui viendra vous chercher à l'école ! Informa Gillian en ouvrant les portes de leur première voiture à distance tout en poussant ses enfants à avancer. En effet n'ayant aucune confiance en la solidité de la voiture de collection de son compagnon, la jeune femme préférait la jouer sécurité avec leur hybride.

- C'est vrai ?! S'écrièrent surpris les jumeaux puisqu'il était assez rare que leur paternel puisse venir les chercher à cause du travail et de ses responsabilités au Lightman Group.

- Yep ! Confirma Cal en ouvrant la porte côté conducteur.

- Génial ! Dirent en même temps Nick et Louise avant de rentrer dans le véhicule vite imité par leur soeur ainée et leur mère.

Durant le trajet les discussions s'étaient enchainées entre profs ennuyants, famille et Totally Spies… Jusqu'au moment où ils étaient arrivés dans un débat: entre qui étaient le plus fort des pokemon entre Rondoudou et Pikachu… Cal en avait même intérieurement crié de victoire lorsqu'il était arrivé devant le lycée d'Emily.

- Merci de m'avoir emmené Papa. Déclara la jeune fille en embrassant son père sur sa joue.

- De rien ma puce.

- Bonne journée Em' ! Proclama Gillian alors que la concernée l'embrassa aussi avant de sortir du véhicule après avoir dit au revoir à son frère et sa soeur.

- Tu ne démarres pas ? Demanda la jeune femme intriguée par l'immobilisme de son mari.

- C'est qui lui ?! Questionna l'homme en fronçant ses sourcils tout en observant au loin sa fille discuter avec un beau jeune homme brun au sourire ravageur.

- Cal… Tu ne vas pas recommencer…

- Tu le connais toi ?!

- Non et ce ne sont pas nos affaires. Je te rappel aussi que tu as promis à Em' de ne plus interférer dans sa vie privé !

- Sa vie privé me concerne.

- Démarres Cal ou sinon les enfants vont être en retard. Coupa Gillian ne voulant pas avoir cette énième discussion avec son mari, puisqu'elle savait comment elle se terminerait.

- Mmmh…, Marmonna t-il en tournant sa clé de contact pour démarrer la voiture. Quelques minutes plus tard il se gara sur le bord d'un trottoir et sorti du véhicule en même temps que les membres de sa famille.

- Papa c'est vrai que tu viens nous chercher tout à l'heure ? Demanda Nicholas alors que son père l'aidait à mettre son cartable sur ses épaules.

- Yep !

- Parce que d'habitude c'est toujours Em' ou maman… Car tu dis tout le temps que tu as trop de travail…, Signifia t-il avec une petite moue.

À cette réponse le père fronça ses sourcils, s'accroupit en face de son fils et déclara en posant une main sur la joue de l'enfant:-Je sais mais cette fois-ci j'te promet que je serais là, ok ? , Nicholas émit un petit sourire en coin et hocha positivement la tête. - Allez on y va. Dit-il en se relevant tout en poussant ses enfants à avancer. Traversant la rue, la petite famille Lightman arriva enfin devant un établissement scolaire où parents et enfants se rassemblaient devant un petit portail pour se dire au revoir.

- Regardes Nick ! C'est Richard et il discute avec Rose ! Informa Louise en pointant du doigt les deux enfants discutant un peu plus loin dans la cour de récréation.

Remarquant le visage colérique de son fils, Gillian s'approcha de lui et lui conseilla:-Nick, si tu veux que Rose joue avec toi il faut aller lui parler, tu ne dois pas résoudre tes problèmes par de la violence ok ?

- Moui…, Souffla le petit garçon en mimant la même petite moue que son père.

- Bien. Vous pouvez y aller. Autorisa la mère souriante.

Les deux enfants commencèrent à partir lorsque Cal proclama:-Hey ! Vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose ?

À cette question les jumeaux s'arrêtèrent, se retournèrent vers leur parents et coururent jusqu'à eux pour les embrasser.

- J'aime mieux ça ! Dit Cal tout sourire.

Nicholas et Louise offrirent un dernier sourire à leur parents puis dirent en coeur:-À tout à l'heure !

- À tout à l'heure mes chéris ! Leur répondit leur mère tandis que Cal en avait profité pour poser un bras autour de sa taille afin de la serrer un peu plus contre lui. -Et dire qu'un jour ils vont quitter la maison, avoir leur propre vie, leur famille…, Souffla Gillian en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son homme en observant ses deux enfants au loin.

- Mouais bah… tu as encore au moins 20 ans pour t'y faire à l'idée !

- Cal…, Réprimanda t-elle rieuse.

- Quoi c'est vrai…

- Tu…

La jeune femme ne pût dire un mot de plus qu'elle entendit soudainement deux voix familières les interpeller.

- Cal , Gillian !

- Seeley ! Reconnu cette dernière en voyant l'agent du FBI arriver dans sa direction en compagnie de Temperance.

- Ça va ? Demanda le brun souriant.

- Ça peut aller, on accompagnait les enfants à l'école !

- De même ! Temperance et moi on avait un peu de temps donc on en a profité pour accompagner Christine avant d'aller sur la nouvelle scène de crime.

- Et c'est quoi cette fois-ci ? Questionna Cal curieux.

- Il paraîtrait qu'un squelette a été retrouvé dans un arbre ! Informa Bones d'un ton surexcité. -Cela promet d'être une journée passionnante !

- Oh que oui…, Soupira Seeley d'un regard entendu avec ses deux amis qui sourirent à ce message caché.

- Au fait Temp' demain après l'école j'emmène les enfants et une de leur amie au parc ça te dit de venir avec Christine ?

- Je pense que cela pourra être possible, enfin si mon équipe écoute toutes mes recommandations !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je pense qu'ils ne sont pas suicidaire à ce point ! Signifia Booth faisant légèrement rire Cal et Gillian.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? L'un d'entre aurait des pensées suicidaires ?

- Non oublies, bon et bien on se dit à une prochaine fois !

- Yep ! Approuva Cal.

- Booth ! Si un des employées et défaillant il faut que tu me le dise ! Exigea Bones avec un air des plus sérieux.

- Mais personne n'est défaillant…, Soupira l'agent du FBI en marchant en direction de leur voiture.

- Alors pourquoi tu viens de dire à l'instant le contraire ?

- Bones…

- Je suis certaine que c'est le Dr Cark !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

- Il y a deux jours il a affirmé être mal en point !

- Normal il était malade !

- Malade ouuu… dépressif !

- Montes dans la voiture…, Soupira à nouveau Seeley en roulant des yeux.

- Temperance ne changera jamais…, Affirma Gillian souriante en ayant entendu leur conversation.

- C'est pour ça qu'il l'aime…, Répondit Cal dans un regard lointain alors qu'à ces mots la jeune femme leva légèrement sa tête pour regarder le visage de son compagnon.

- Ça va ?

- Yep ! On y va ? Dit-il en l'embrassant avant de la guider jusqu'à leur voiture.

* * *

Peu de temps après les deux experts en mensonges arrivèrent enfin à leur lieu de travail et s'est toujours collés l'un à l'autre qu'ils marchèrent en direction de la salle de réunion où ils avaient établi une réunion avec leur employé pour leur nouvelle enquête.

- Au fait Cal, tu n'as pas oublié que Rick et Kate passent bientôt à Washington ?

- Nope, comment oublier ça ! L'écrivain le plus dingue que je connaisse accompagné de sa femme la plus censée, qui est la seule à pouvoir le maîtriser !

Gillian ria puis déclara:-Quoiqu'il en soit ils viendront dormir à la maison ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils aillent à l'hôtel !

- Et leur fille ?

- Johanna reste chez eux, Martha s'est proposée pour la garder elle et Alexis. Marchant toujours Cal mima une mine dubitatif et demanda:-Garder Alexis ? Elle a 16 ans je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait besoin d'une nounou.

- Je crois que Rick n'est pas du même avis que toi…, Souffla la jeune femme.

- Dr Lightman ! Interpella soudainement une voix féminine tandis que le couple passait devant le bureau de leur réceptionniste.

- Oui Anna? Fit Cal en stoppant sa marche pour regarder avec un air interrogateur la jeune femme.

- Heu…excuser moi je voulais dire l'autre Dr Lightman…, Se rectifia la réceptionniste avec une petite moue désolée.

- J'crois que je m'y ferais jamais…, Affirma Cal avec un sourire faisant glousser sa compagne.

- Vas en salle de conférence je te rejoins ! Signifia t-elle en s'approchant d'Anna qui lui tendit un dossier.

- Ok ! Dit-il en se détournant sa compagne pour marcher activement vers la salle de prédilection. Et lorsque ce dernier arriva devant la porte de la pièce, il y entra de manière fracassante et proclama:-Où est mon thé ?!

- Ici. Fit un homme brun en lui présentant un mug fumant.

- J'espère pour vous qu'il est à la bonne température Loker ! Parce qu'à la troisième croix vous êtes viré !

- Ben voyons…, Soupira l'homme à l'honnêteté radical exaspéré par les dires de son patron.

- Alors c'est quoi la nouvelle enquête ? Questionna le patron en s'installant abruptement sur une chaise autour de la grande table central tout en plongeant ses lèvres dans le liquide brulant. -Loker…

- Oui ?

- Arrêtez de faire du thé vous êtes nul !

- Vous ne l'avez même pas goûter ! Riposta Eli avec une mine désabusée.

- D'autant plus !

- Quoi mais… ? Dit l'homme incrédule par ces réponses.

- Faut que je vire quelqu'un pour qu'on me dis sur quoi on bosse ?! Railla Cal avec une mine dégoutée en buvant une gorgée de son thé.

- Vous savez qu'hier je vous ai envoyé une copie du dossier par mail pour que vous puissiez prendre connaissance du contenu ! Informa Loker ahuri.

- J'étais occupé. Riposta Lightman d'un geste de la main.

- À quoi ?! À embrasser la patronne ?

Suite à cette supposition toutes les têtes des personnes présentent convergèrent vers Cal, comme attendant la prochaine réplique qui allait sortir de sa bouche. Dans le genre: Loker vous êtes viré ! Mais c'est étrangement qu'il répondit tout simplement:-Hunter faites le compte rendu !

Le désigné surpris se leva puis se plaça devant l'écran de la salle de conférence sous le regard dépité d'Eli.

- Attendez c'est moi qui ai rédigé intégralement le dossier ! Contre-attaqua Loker.

- Et quoi ? Vous voulez un chocolat peut-être ? Vous faites votre boulot j'vous signale !

Ne sachant que répliquer, le brun se tût et se rassit à sa place en silence non sans une contracture de sa mâchoire.

- Et surveillez votre langage ! Rétorqua Cal en ayant vu l'expression. - Hunter allez y !

- Heuu…on n'attend pas votre femme ? Enfin je veux dire le Dr Fos…Lightman !

- Non, alors commencer.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle, elle au moins a lu le dossier…, Marmonna Eli pour lui-même.

- Heu… et bien…, Commença à bredouiller Hunter sous le regard appuyé de son patron comme attendant la suite. - Il s'agit d'un double homicide, on aurait retrouvé le corps d'un homme et d'une femme dans leur salon.

- Mariés ? Demanda Cal en posant sa tasse sur la table.

- Oui, ils se nomment Mr et Mme Lewis.

- Mr Lewis travaillait en tant que directeur dans un hôtel réputé à cinq étoiles et Madame Lewis ne travaillait pas mais s'occupait parfois des affaires de l'hôtel ou de diverses association. Continua un homme à lunette pour Hunter.

- Ce que dit Henry est juste. Confirma le blond.

- Comment ont-ils été tués ? Questionna Lightman en posant son coude sur un des accoudoirs pour y placer sa tête dans le creux de sa main.

- Mr Lewis a été tué d'une balle dans le coeur qui d'après les balistiques correspondrait à une arme à feu de type fusil et Madame Lewis…

- 10 coups de couteaux. Finit Henry pour Hunter.

- Hé ben je vois que certain devrais se mettre au thé…, Souffla le patron sous quelques regards circonspects de ses employés.

- Veuillez m'excusez du retard ! J'avais quelques petites choses à régler ! Proclama soudainement Gillian qui entra dans la pièce pour s'assoir au côté de son compagnon.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous venons tout juste de commencer ! Informa Hunter avec un léger sourire.

- Vous voulez un dossier Dr Lightman ? Proposa un homme à lunette.

- Non merci Henry j'ai déjà le mien et puis j'en ai déjà pris connaissance avant de venir. Signifia la jeune femme dans un sourire.

- Evidemment…, Marmonna Loker tout en faisant semblant de lire un dossier devant lui.

- Poursuivez Hunter ! Rétorqua Cal en faisant abstraction des paroles d'Eli.

- Ça serait leur femme de ménage qui aurait découvert leur corps. Un lundi vers 10H du matin.

- Elle ne travaillait pas le week-end ? Questionna une jeune femme au côté d'Eli.

- Bonne question Jen', non elle travaille seulement du Lundi au Vendredi.

- Quand ont-ils été tués ? Demanda Ria intriguée par ces éléments.

- D'après le compte rendu médico-légal, dans la soirée du samedi dernier. Affirma t-il en regardant le dossier qu'il tenait entre ses mains.-Madame Lewis avait organisé une grande réception pour l'anniversaire de son mari.

- Il est possible que l'un des invités aient pu tuer le couple. Suggéra Torres.

- La police a vérifié l'alibi de chacun ? Questionna Cal suite à la proposition de la jeune femme.

- Oui ! Et c'est là que nous rentrons en jeu ! Enfin je veux dire…

- Hunter…, Soupira Lightman.

- Heu oui Dr Lightman tout de suite ! Le blond se retourna vivement de l'équipe et commença à activer la télévision en face de lui. Durant ce laps de temps Gillian demanda à Cal de manière silencieuse si elle pouvait prendre un peu de son thé. Ce dernier n'y voyant pas le moindre inconvénient hocha positivement la tête. La psychologue prit la tasse pour en boire une gorgée de la boisson chaude et ce fût à ce moment là qu'Hunter se retourna face à ses patrons.

- Voilà les quatre suspects qui étaient présents lors de la réception !

- Mr Hudson il travaille en tant que bijoutier dans une maison réputé. Affirma Eli en regardant l'écran de la télé où on pouvait y voir le visage d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année. - Il est suspecté d'avoir une liaison avec Mme Lewis.

- Mme Kent deux enfants célibataire, Mr Lewis venait de la renvoyer deux jours avant la réception. Continua Hunter en désignant la photo d'une femme sur l'écran.

- Pourquoi l'inviter ? Questionna Gillian.

- C'est ce qu'on doit chercher à savoir. Répondit Loker en pinçant ses lèvres.

- Mme Grant, célibataire, elle travaille dans l'hôtel depuis plus de 10 ans et elle se décrit comme bras droit de Mr Lewis.

- Pourquoi est-elle une suspecte ? Demanda Jennifer en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Elle a déclaré être rentrée chez elle après la réception mais aucune personne ne pouvait confirmer cet alibi.

- Et enfin Mr Bradford, le maître d'hôtel qui demande une augmentation depuis plusieurs années sans succès ! Conclut Hunter.

- Mouais…Souffla Cal. - Je sens que ça va être une semaine dès plus amusante ! Affirma t-il en se levant d'un bond. - Vous savez ce qu'ils vous reste à faire !

- On les amène tous ici et on les interroge ! Déclara Henry en regardant son patron se diriger vers la porte de sortie.

- Vous m'appeler quand vous interrogerez le bras droit !

- Mme Grant ? Mais pourquoi ? Questionna fortement Hunter pour que son patron puisse l'entendre bien que celui-ci venait de disparaître de son champs de vision.

- Si madame Grant est son bras droit cela signifie que c'est elle qui doit le plus connaître Mr Lewis. Lui répondit Gillian pour que son employé puisse comprendre.

- Oh ! Comme vous et le Dr Lightman ! Déclara Hunter souriant faisant sourire d'autres personnes autour de la table.

- Hurm…moui… , Fit Gillian gênée en se levant de sa chaise. - Et c'est souvent les personnes qui nous sont les plus proches qui sont le plus apte à faire ce genre d'acte. Je vous laisse préparer les interrogatoires je dois finir des dossiers!

- Bien Dr Lightman ! Dit Hunter en regardant sa patronne sortir de la pièce.

- J'me demande si un jour Gillian va tuer Lightman à coup de couteaux ?

- Eli…, Soupira Ria en levant ses au ciel de même que le reste de l'équipe.

- Quoi ?! Proclama le brun en écartant ses bras de chaque côté de son corps. -Tout le monde peut rêver!

- T'es complément malade ! Déclara Jennifer en sortant de la pièce vite suivit par le reste de l'équipe.

- Ils n'ont aucun sens de l'humour…, Railla Loker en récupérant ensuite un dossier pour se rendre au laboratoire.

_** À SUIVRE...**_ Est-ce que Loker va courir après Cal avec un couteau ?! Telle est la question ! (que personne ne se pose bien évidemment...:P)


	2. Chapter 2: Entre nous

Lightman5: Hola o buenas noches los amigos ! Un nuevo capítulo ! Ok j'arrête XD Aller Bonne lecture ! En espérant que ça vous plaise :P

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Entre nous (Hans Zimmer - On thin ice)**

Dans l'après-midi le premier interrogatoire qui a été mit en place fût celui de Mr Hudson. Ce dernier installé dans le cube, se trouvait assit autour d'une petite table en son centre avec en face de lui une Ria très déterminée.

- Mr Hudson, merci d'être venu. Commença à dire Torres avec un fin sourire comme pour essayer le mettre en confiance.

- Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix mais de rien. Répliqua t-il avec un rictus de mépris.

- Vous êtes bijoutier depuis près de 20 ans est-ce exact ?

- C'est ça ! Bijoutier de père en fils ! Affirma t-il avec fierté.

- Vous avez l'air de bien gagner votre vie. Signifia t-elle en lisant le dossier qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

- Effectivement je n'ai pas à me plaindre de ce côté là.

- De ce côté là…, Souffla la jeune femme pour elle-même. -Mr Hudson, pouvez vous me dire comment vous avez connu Madame Lewis ?

- J'ai connu Hailey… il y a maintenant 2 ans de cela. Affirma t-il avec un regard lointain.

- Dans quelle circonstance ?

- Elle cherchait une montre de luxe pour son mari. Informa t-il en contractant sa mâchoire. -Et de fil en aiguille notre rencontre s'est transformée en amitié! Dit-il avec un léger soubresaut de son épaule.

- D'après certaines personnes dont les employés de l'hôtel suspectaient une liaison entre vous et Madame Lewis, vous niez les faits ?

* * *

De l'autre côté de la vitre opaque se trouvait Loker et Hunter assis derrière un ordinateur scrutant le moindre spasme musculaire du suspect.

- Et c'est là qu'on va savoir si notre cher bijoutier sera le Bill Clinton du jour. Déclara Eli en tournant légèrement sa chaise de droite à gauche.

- J'te pari dix dollars qu'il n'a pas eu de liaison !

- Ok ! Fit Loker en tapant dans la main du blond.

* * *

- Je n'ai jamais couché avec elle ! Déclara Hudson en regardant droit dans les yeux Ria qui ne vit aucune trace de mensonge.

* * *

- AH ! Proclama Hunter de victoire en dirigeant sa main vers Loker qui émit un soupir en sortant un billet de son portefeuille pour le tendre à son collègue.

* * *

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de coucher avec une personne pour entretenir une relation amoureuse avec elle Mr Hudson. Stipula Ria en croisant ses mains sur la table. - Je répète ma question et sachez que je serais si vous mentez ou non. Avez-vous entretenu une relation amoureuse avec Mme Lewis ?

L'homme plissa ses yeux, émit une petite moue de sa bouche, se laissa couler dans son siège et avoua:-Hailey et moi on s'aimait !

* * *

- Donnes moi mes dix dollars ! Réclama Eli en montrant sa main à Hunter.

- Et merde…, Marmonna ce dernier en cherchant le billet demandé.

- J'vais enfin pouvoir me racheter des bonbons !

* * *

- Depuis combien de temps entreteniez vous cette relation ?

- Un an et demi…

- Vous sortiez simplement ensemble sans relation extra-conjugal ?

- Oui…Hailey ne voulait pas qu'on aille plus loin, elle disait qu'elle aimait trop Jack pour le faire souffrir…, Dit-il dans un soupir.

- Vous savez que cela pourrait être un mobile parfait, peut-être que vous étiez trop jaloux de la relation entre Mr et Mme Lewis et pour vous vengez vous les avez tué…

- Non ! S'écria t-il brusquement face à ces accusations. -Jamais je n'aurais pu faire une chose pareil ! Certes j'étais jaloux de leur relation ! Mais ce qu'Hailey et moi avions était unique et je…, Il fit une pause, avala sa salive et bredouilla: - Je l'aimais trop pour la faire souffrir d'une quelconque manière… Je l'aimais… Souffla t-il le regard perdu.-Je n'avais jamais aimé une personne comme ça…, Puis dans une expression de tristesse il encra son regard sincère dans celui attentif de Ria et lui demanda:-Connaissez-vous ce sentiment de plénitude et d'apaisement quand vous êtes dans les bras de cette personne que vous aimez le plus au monde ?

- Oui… Répondit Ria dans l'instantané sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.

* * *

- T'as vu ça ! Déclara Hunter surpris. - C'était de la tristesse ou je ne m'y connais pas. Ria a semble t-il eu un gros chagrin d'amour…

Eli ne répondit rien mais pencha simplement sa tête sur le côté en mimant une mine de réflexion.

* * *

- Je l'ai ressenti qu'avec elle… Alors même si je savais qu'il n'y aura pas plus entre nous, je m'en contentais. Reprenant un air plus sérieux il proclama:-Mais écouter moi bien, jamais je n'aurai pu lui faire le moindre mal. Je l'aimais… et la personne qui a fait ça doit payer. Vous devez retrouvez son tueur !

Ria examina le visage de l'homme et vit que sur celui-ci aucune trace de mensonge n'était visible. Sa sincérité pour l'amour qu'il portait pour Mme Lewis était vrai et en effet il n'aurait jamais pu lui faire du mal. Après l'interrogatoire, Ria signifia à Hudson qu'il pouvait partir mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le laboratoire d'analyse, une personne se plaça soudainement face à elle l'empêchant ainsi de faire le moindre mouvement.

- Tu as connu ce sentiment ?

- De quoi tu parles Eli…, Soupira la jeune femme en passant tout de même devant lui.

- Ne fait pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, durant l'interrogatoire tu as dis que tu as connu ce sentiment de plénitude et d'apaisement dans le bras d'une personne. En plus de ça j'ai vu de la tristesse passer sur ton visage ! Répliqua t-il en la poursuivant dans les couloirs de l'entreprise.

- Aah parce que maintenant tu détailles mes micro-expressions ?! Vociféra Torres en activant sa marche.

- De qui tu parlais ?! Demanda brusquement l'homme.

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Rétorqua t-elle énervée en s'apprêtant à entrer dans la salle d'analyse lorsqu'Eli lui barra une nouvelle fois la route en lui demandant:-C'était moi ?

À cette question les deux jeunes gens s'affrontèrent du regard quand une personne dans la pièce proclama:-Ria, Eli ?

- On arrive Jen' ! Répondit Ria avant de pousser son collègue sur le côté qui émit un soupir de frustration avant de suivre la jeune femme dans la pièce.

* * *

**(Superman - Lazlo Bane) **

Les heures au Lightman Group défilèrent lorsque Cal remarqua avec surprise l'heure de son ordinateur qui indiquait qu'il devait bientôt aller chercher ses enfants à l'école. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il se leva d'un seul bond de sa chaise pour enfiler son blaser et ses lunettes de soleil puisque le temps à l'extérieur lui permettait cela. Il marcha ensuite en direction du bureau de sa femme où celle-ci y travaillait de manière très studieuse. La tête penchée à travers la chambranle de la porte, Cal s'exclama subitement:

- Hey Honey, j'vais chercher les enfants à l'école !

- Ok ! Répondit Gillian en relevant sa tête de ses dossiers.

- Je les remmène directement à la maison ou tu veux que j'passe te chercher juste après?

- Non, emmènes les directement j'ai encore pas mal de chose à compléter. En plus de ça j'ai le rendez-vous avec l'adjoint du maire…, Souffla t-elle dépitée.

- Tu comptes rentrer comment ?

- Je prendrais les transports en commun, ne t'inquiètes pas. Lui assura t-elle d'un petit sourire.

- Gill'… Ria ou Loker pourraient te ramener !

- Cal, ce sont nos employés pas nos chauffeur de taxi !

- Mouais mais tu sais que j'aime pas quand tu prends tard les transports en commun…

- Va chercher les enfants Cal. Stipula la jeune femme pour couper court à la conversation.

- Mmmh… Fit-il avec une petite moue. -Tu m'appelles quand tu sors du bureau hein ?!

- Ouiii promis, aller va y ou tu va être en retard ! Dit-elle souriante avec un geste de la main.

L'homme la regarda une dernière puis s'en alla. Pensant être enfin seule Gillian replongea son regard dans ses dossiers quand soudainement la tête de son compagnon réapparut à travers la porte:-Oh j'allais oublier ! Je t'aime !

La psychologue gloussa de cette interruption quand elle lui répondit:-Moi aussi.

Cal lui offrit son plus beau sourire puis disparut définitivement de son champ de vision pour se rendre à sa voiture. Quelque instant de route plus tard, l'homme se gara à la même place que ce matin puis sorti de son véhicule pour se diriger, main dans les poches de son jean, devant le portail de l'école de ses enfants.

- Excuser moi de vous dérangez, pouvez me dire qu'elle heure il est s'il vous plait ? Lui demanda tout d'un coup une belle jeune femme brune qui se plaça devant Cal.

- Heu…, fit ce dernier en sortant son portable de sa poche. - 14H55.

- Merci ! J'avais peur d'arriver en retard !

Lightman ne répondit rien à la jeune femme mais émit un simple petit sourire en réponse. Un petit silence se glissa entre les deux adultes quand la brune lui posa une nouvelle question:-Vous attentez vos enfants ?

- Oui, ma fille et mon fils.

- Oh vous avez deux enfants ! S'exclama t-elle surprise.

- Trois mais elle est bien trop grande pour être dans ce genre d'école ! Et vous ?

- Une fille, Amber. Répondit-elle toute sourire. -Ils ont quels âge les votre ?

- Dix ans !

- Tout les deux ? Questionna t-elle interloquée.

- Ce sont des faux-jumeaux. Expliqua t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Ah oui là je comprend mieux ! Dit-elle rieuse. -Trois enfants, ça doit être vivant chez vous !

- En effet !

- Moi c'est plutôt calme à la maison, je suis mère célibataire donc… c'est sûr qu'il n'y a pas trop de débordement… Et vous ?

À cette demande l'expert en mensonge sortit avec rapidité sa main gauche de sa poche pour lui montrer l'anneau qu'ornait son annulaire avec un petit sourire.

- Marié et trois enfant ! Vous devez être comblé !

- J'le suis ! Certifia t-il en remarquant la jeune femme se passer une main dans ses cheveux. Cette derrière s'apprêta à poser une nouvelle question lorsque le son de la cloche de l'établissement scolaire marquant la fin des cours retenti.

- Bon et bien j'ai été très heureuse de faire vôtre connaissance…?

- Cal Lightman !

- Ashley Jobs ! Dit-elle en lui présentant sa main que l'expert en mensonge accepta. -Au revoir Cal !

- Au revoir Ashley, peut-être qu'on se re-croisera un de ces jours !

- Bien plus tôt que vous ne le pensez…, Lui souffla t-elle dans un sourire avant de s'éclipser un peu plus loin, laissant un Cal intrigué sur place. Quand soudainement le cri de joie de sa fille Louise le sorti brusquement de ses songes. Voyant la petite fille courir dans sa direction, le père ouvrit en grand ses bras puis réceptionna celle-ci pour ensuite l'embrasser sur sa tempe et lui demander:-Alors t'as passé une bonne journée ma chérie?

- Yep ! Affirma Louise en embrassant son père sur joue qui l'a reposa sur le sol.

- Il est où ton frère ? Demanda Cal en plissant ses yeux pour tenter de voir son fils avec tout ses groupes d'enfants et de parents devant le portail de l'école.

- Là-bas ! Indiqua la petite fille en désignant de son doigt son frère discutant avec une petite fille aux cheveux châtain. -Il discute avec Rose !

- Ils se sont réconciliés ?

- Nick à discuter avec elle pendant la récréation et après ça tout s'est arrangé !

- La méthode Foster…, Murmura Cal pour lui même avec un petit sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dis ? Demanda la petite fille en ayant entendu son père marmonner.

- Non rien…

- Papa ! S'écria Nicholas en courant vers son paternel qui s'accroupit pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Alors champion ? Tu t'ai réconcilié avec Rose ? L'interrogea son père en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

- Ouaip, j'ai parlé avec elle et elle m'a dit qu'elle n'aimait pas Richard mais qu'elle savait pas comment s'en débarrasser !

- Et alors ? Questionna le père curieux en poussant ses enfants à marcher vers la voiture.

- Bah j'ai fais comme tu m'as dit, j'suis allé vers Richard et je lui ai dit que s'il s'approchait encore d'elle il se demanderait qui a éteint la lumière !

Suite à cette révélation Cal éclata de rire et proclama:-Quand ta mère va apprendre ça…

- J'ai faim papa ! T'as apporté un goûter ? Demanda Louise en prenant la main de son père.

- Moi aussi j'ai faim ! Renchérit Nicholas avec une moue à la Lightman. -Maman apporte toujours quelque chose à manger !

- Aah si maman fait ça… Et bien… ça vous dit d'aller manger une glace ?

- Ouaiiis ! Crièrent joyeusement en coeur les deux enfants.

Sur cette idée les jumeaux montèrent rapidement en voiture, s'attachèrent puis le père mit sa clé de contact afin de démarrer et de se rendre au meilleur glacier de la ville. Peu de temps après, la petite famille s'installa à la terrasse du restaurant qui vendait des glaces.

- On peut prendre quoi ? Questionna Nicholas en regardant avec envie la carte qui offrait un large choix de boule glacé.

- Tout ce que tu veux champion. Affirma le père en sentant vibrer son téléphone portable dans sa poche signalant un nouveau message reçu.

- Super ! S'exclama joyeusement Nick avec un grand sourire.

- Tient Oncle Rick vient de m'envoyez un sms ! Il vient dans 3 jours avec tante Kate!

- Cool ! On va pouvoir jouer aux espions ! Dit heureux le petit garçon.

- Et Johanna aussi elle vient avec eux? Questionna Louise curieuse.

- Non désolé Sweetie. Elle reste à New-York avec Alexis et Martha.

- Dommage…, Soupira la petite fille déçu.

- Bonjour vous avez choisi ? Demanda soudainement un jeune serveur avec un grand sourire.

- Je voudrais une coupe chocolat, vanille s'il vous plait ! Demanda Nick avec un sourire.

- Bien et pour la demoiselle ? Questionna le serveur en notant les commandes sur un calepin.

- Moi je veux une coupe framboise avec beaucoup de chantilly !

- Ok ! Dit le jeune homme en riant légèrement. - Et pour vous m'sieur ?

- Vous faites du thé ? Demanda Cal en observant, derrière ses lunettes de soleil, l'expression interloqué du serveur qui songeait qu'il faisait beaucoup trop chaud pour boire ce genre de boisson.

- Heu…oui on peut vous faire ça ! Répondit tout de même le jeune homme.

- Et bien je vais prendre une tasse de thé s'il vous plait !

- Très bien ! Dit le serveur en prenant en note les dernières recommandation pour ensuite déclarer:-J'vous apporte tout ça !

- Merci ! Proclama l'expert en mensonge en regardant le jeune homme partir.

- Papa ?

- Yep ? Dit Cal tout en tapant un sms pour répondre à son ami.

- Ce weekend en basket on fait une rencontre décisive avec une autre équipe, est-ce que…, Commença dire le petit garçon dubitatif alors que Cal n'entendant pas la fin de la phrase de son fils, rangea son portable dans sa poche et regarda celui-ci avec un air interrogateur.

- Est-ce que tu pourras venir ? Demanda t-il avec une petite moue.

- Et bien… je pense que c'est possible !

- C'est vrai ?! Tu le promets ?! S'extasia le petit garçon avec un grand sourire.

N'ayant pas le coeur à le décevoir, Cal lui rendit son sourire et lui répondit:-Je viendrais promis !

- Génial !

Quelque instant plus tard, leur serveur revint avec deux coupes de glace dans ses mains qu'il déposa respectivement devant chacun des deux enfants.

- Et voilà ! J'vais vous chercher votre thé ! Signifia t-il.

- Merci monsieur ! Répondirent en coeur les jumeaux.

- Mmhh trop bon ! Déclara Nick en mangeant goulument son dessert.

- C'est clair ! Approuva Louise en se léchant les lèvres.

- Tenez votre thé monsieur ! Dit le serveur en posant la tasse devant son client.

- J'peux vous régler la note maintenant ? Lui demanda Cal.

- Bien sûr monsieur !

- Garder la monnaie ! Déclara t-il en lui donnant un billet.

- Merci Monsieur et bonne journée !

- À vous aussi !

- On devrait faire ça à chaque fois ! Suggéra Louise en regardant son père boire une gorgée de son thé.

- Tu voudrais manger tout les jours des glaces ? Questionna le père souriant en posant sa tasse sur la table pour y croiser ses mains sur son ventre.

- Bah ouais !

- Mais si tu en manges tout les jours, tu finiras par en être dégoûtée !

- Bah toi tu embrasses bien maman tout les jours et t'es jamais dégoûté ! Déclara Louise en haussant ses épaules comme une évidence.

- C'est vrai ! Approuva Nicholas en mangeant une nouvelle bouchée de sa glace.

- Mouais…, Souffla rieur Cal en penchant sa tête sur le côté en songeant que ses enfants le ressemblait beaucoup.

Après quelques minutes de dégustation glacé et de discussion en tout genre, la petite famille Lightman se leva et parti à leur véhicule pour rentrer chez eux. De retour à la maison, Cal ouvrit la porte d'entrée en examinant les lettres qu'il venait de recevoir pendant que ses enfant coururent comme des dingues jusqu'à l'étage.

- Lavez-vous les mains ! Cria t-il pour que ses enfants l'entendent.

- OUI PAPA ! S'exclamèrent ces derniers.

- Bon sang, encore des factures…, Bredouilla t-il en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil pour les poser sur une petite table basse vers l'entrée. -J'ai l'impression qu'on reçoit que ça en ce moment…, Soupira t-il en posant les dites enveloppes à côté de ses lunettes de soleil. Fatigué, il se rendit ensuite avec lenteur jusqu'à son salon où il s'écroula lourdement sur le canapé. Les bras posés contre son front, il regarda d'un air rêveur le plafond quand subitement il sorti son portable pour envoyer un message à sa compagne:_-Tu me manque…_

N'ayant pas de réponse Cal émit une petite moue puis laissa pendre sa main dans le vide, lorsque cinq secondes plus tard il sentit son portable vibrer dans celle-ci. Et c'est souriant qu'il lu sur l'écran de l'appareil:-_Pas plus que moi…^^ __(Que c'est mignon! Ouuu ridicule ! XD)_

Fermant ses yeux de contentement, il se laissa bercer par le silence et s'endormit d'épuisement. Puis c'est seulement deux heures plus tard qu'il se réveilla par des cris d'enfants. Il cligna d'abord plusieurs fois des yeux, se passa une main lasse sur son visage, soupira puis se redressa avec lenteur du canapé en sentant son dos craquer à ce mouvement.

- Argh… Je sais vraiment pas pourquoi Patrick adore dormir sur les canapés…, Grimaça t-il en se levant avec lenteur de sa place toujours en entendant des cris venant de l'étage. -Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font encore…, Marmonna t-il en fronçant les sourcils tout en marchant vers le vacarme assourdissant. -Hey les enfants descendez tout de suite ! Ordonna le père en bas des escaliers. Suite à l'ordre donné Nicholas et Louise stoppèrent leur activité et rejoignirent leur père au rez-de chaussé sans plus de cérémonie.

- J'peux savoir ce que vous faites pour faire autant de bruit ? Questionna le paternel incrédule.

- Bah on joue à Pirates des Caraïbes ! Affirma Nicholas comme une évidence en haussant ses épaules.

- Mouais…Soupira Cal en penchant sa tête sur le côté. - Et vous n'avez pas des devoirs à faire ?

- Heu…, Fit Louise en cherchant dans son esprit un mensonge qui ne vint pas.

- La maîtresse a dit que tout ceux dont leur nom commençait par un "L" n'était pas obligé de faire leur devoir ! Proclama Nicholas avec sérieux.

- Aller chercher vos cartables. Déclara le père en levant ses yeux au ciel en songeant que son fils était le pire des menteurs.

- Pfff…, Soupirèrent Nicholas et Louise en trainant leur pied jusqu'au vestibule pour y récupérer leur sac respectif.

- Et je veux que vous, vous installiez dans la salle à manger ! Car je sais que lorsque vous êtes en haut vous jouer ! Stipula le père en se rendant dans la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le diner.

- Mmmh…, Firent les deux enfants en trainant leur cartable au sol tout en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger où ils déposèrent leur affaires d'école sur la table de celle-ci. Ce fût donc ensuite sagement installés que Nicholas et Louise firent leur devoir dans le plus grand silence sous l'oeil vigilant de leur père cuisinier. Lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, Louise le visage soucieux interpella ce dernier:-Papa tu peux venir m'aider s'il te plait !

- Heu…yep ! Attends deux minutes ! Dit-il en s'essuyant ses mains de farine avant de venir au près de sa fille et s'accroupir à ses côtés. -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je dois résoudre des problèmes et je sais pas faire celui-ci…, Expliqua la petite fille dépitée.

Cal émit une petite moue de sa bouche, sortit ses lunettes et lu l'énoncé:-Un marchand d'œufs revient du marché avec 314 œufs. Il en a vendu 375. Combien d'œufs avait-il emporté ? C'est ta mère qui est la comptable pas moi. Dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie bien que Louise fronça ses sourcils d'incompréhension à cette réponse. -Non rien… Et bien il suffit de…

- 689 oeufs.

À cette réponse Cal tourna sa tête et regarda son fils gribouiller sur son cahier.

- Heu oui c'est ça… Souffla t-il. - Il fallait que tu additionnes les deux nombres ma puce.

- Heinn d'accord ! Déclara t-elle en inscrivant la solution sur son cahier. -Et pour celle-ci ?

- Une paire de gants coûte 8 dollar. Combien un fournisseur payera-t-il 12 paires de gants ?

- Et bien tu…

- 96 dollar…

À cette nouvelle bonne réponse le père surpris tourna avec rapidité sa tête vers Nicholas.

- Mais tu as déjà fini tes exercices Nick ?

- On n'a pas les mêmes exercices papa. Expliqua la petite fille. -La maitresse a donné des exercices pour chaque élève à leur niveau.

- Haa… Fit Cal en comprenant mieux. -Attends t'as calculé ça de tête ?!

- Bah oui c'est pas très compliqué. Signifia le petit garçon en haussant ses épaules.

- Mais quels exercices elle te donne ta maitresse ?

Pour toute réponse le petit garçon donna son cahier à son père et celui-ci surpris déclara:-Mais c'est pas le niveau de la classe supérieur ça?

- Si…, Soupira Nicholas. - Est-ce que j'peux aller jouer papa, j'ai fini mes devoirs?

- Heu…bah…

- Moi aussi je peux ? Demanda Louise en regardant son père d'un air suppliant. -Il me restait que ça a faire.

- Oui allez y…, Souffla Cal en observant le cahier de son fils avec un air interrogateur.

- Génial ! S'écrièrent les deux enfants en courant jusqu'à leur chambre.

- Et bah…, Marmonna t-il en rangeant les affaires de ses enfants.

- Un problème ? Questionna soudainement une voix féminine derrière lui.

- Tu rentres tard dis moi ? Signala l'expert en mensonge en voyant sa fille Emily s'assoir épuisée autour de la table de la salle à manger.

- Ouais je sais…, Fit-elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Cela n'aurait pas un rapport avec le garçon avec qui tu parlais ce matin ?

- Papa…, Soupira l'adolescente en levant ses yeux au ciel. - Je suis restée un peu plus tard que prévu à la bibliothèque c'est tout…

- Mmmh…

- Tu faisais les devoirs avec Nick et Lou' ? Demanda la jeune fille pour changer de conversation.

- Yep ! Et tu savais que Nick était une vrai calculette en Math ?

- Oui, il a toujours eu beaucoup de facilité en math ou dans les autres matières d'ailleurs… Affirma t-elle d'un air songeur. - Il fini toujours avant Lou' et la plus tard du temps il a toujours juste !

Cal ne répondit rien à sa fille et prit les cartables de ses deux enfants pour les mettre dans un coin.

- Il doit tenir ça de Gillian…, Déclara la jeune fille d'un air malicieux.

- Et qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? Questionna le père intrigué par cette conclusion.

- Que le côté je bouge de partout et je fais les pires bêtises du monde vient de toi !

- Mouais bah… Ne crois pas non plus que Gillian est une sainte !

- Ah oui ? Questionna l'adolescente curieuse par ces propos.

- Parfaitement ! Quand elle était adolescente c'était une vraie casse-cou !

- Je suis sûre que tu mens ! Répliqua t-elle en plissant ses yeux de suspicion.

- Nope ! Tient…, Commença t-il à dire avec un geste de sa main.

- Heu…Papa je pense que tu devrais aller la cuisine ça commence à sentir le brûler ! Signala sa fille d'un regard inquiet vers la cuisine.

- Merde ! Jura t-il en courant vers la pièce désignée pour tenter de rattraper le reste du diner.

- Alors qu'est ce que t'allais me dire avant de faire brûler notre repas de ce soir ?

- Premièrement je n'ai pas brûlé notre repas !, Dit-il en s'occupant de la cuisine. -Et deuxièmement je suis très bon en cuisine ! Affirma t-il en lançant un regard des plus sérieux à sa fille.

- Attends, laisse moi deviner… Tu nous fais ton célèbre Fish and Chips ! Proclama t-elle d'un ton ironique tout en claquant ses doigts.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre mon Fish and Chips ? Questionna t-il légèrement blessé dans son orgueil.

- Mais rien… Je dis simplement qu'entre ça et ton plat d'haricot, niveau culinaire ça ne vole pas très haut…

- Ouais bah moi au moins je cuisine, c'est pas comme Greg ou même Jack et son omelette à la bière !

- Moui pas faux…, Dit-elle rieuse.

- Bref, ah oui donc Gillian est tout sauf une sainte ! Reprit-il de la cuisine avec des mouvements de ses mains. - À l'âge de 16 ans tu sais ce qu'elle a fait ?

Emily ne répondit rien mais tourna simplement sa tête de droite à gauche.

- Son père lui avait interdit de sortir pour une fête avec des ados dégénérés…

- Comme dans ton genre. Conclut-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Ouais entre autre… Bref ! Il lui a interdit de sortir et voulant à tout prix rejoindre son Jonathan de l'époque… Dit-il avec des mouvements vagues de ses mains et une petite moue de sa bouche pour indiquer que cette information n'était pas la plus importante de l'histoire. - Elle a mit deux oreillers sous son drap, elle a attendu que ses parents dorment pour ensuite sortir en douce de la maison ! Termina t-il avec un geste vif d'une de ses mains.

- Et elle s'est fait prendre ? Questionna curieuse la jeune fille.

- Mmmh…j'sais pas !

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?

- Bah en fait quand elle m'a raconté ça… j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'embrasser ! Avoua t-il avec un sourire idiot.

- T'es pas croyable…, Soupira t-elle en levant ses yeux au ciel en songeant que son père était tout bonnement irrécupérable.

- Bah quoi…, Fit-il lorsqu'il entendit brusquement son téléphone portable sonner. Sortant ce dernier de sa poche, il regarda le nom de son correspondant sur l'écran puis le porta au creux de son oreille tout en continuant de cuisiner.

- Yep honey ? … … Hmm Ok ! … … Moi aussi ! À toute suite…, Après cette brève conversation il raccrocha puis rangea l'appareil. - C'était Gillian ! Elle revient dans quelques minutes.

- D'ou le moi aussi… Murmura rieuse Emily.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? Demanda le père concentré dans sa tâche n'ayant pas entendu les paroles de sa fille.

- Non rien ! Ah et ce week-end je vais chez maman donc vendredi je partirais directement après les cours chez elle !

- Ok !

- Bon je te laisse je vais dans ma chambre ! Lui Signifia t-elle en se levant de sa chaise pour ensuite disparaitre à l'étage, laissant Cal continuer sa cuisine encore quelques minutes avant de mettre la table. Puis ayant fini les préparatifs il entendit soudainement la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se trouvant dans le salon il demanda:-Honey ?

- Je suis là ! Confirma Gillian en entrant dans le salon pour s'assoir dans un soupir sur le canapé.

Remarquant son état de fatigue, l'homme versa du vin dans un verre puis s'assit au coté de la jeune femme en lui donnant le verre remplie de liquide rouge.

- Merci…, Souffla t-elle avec un petit sourire pour ensuite y boire une gorgée.

- Dur fin de journée ? Demanda t-il en déplaçant une mèche des ses cheveux en la dévorant du regard.

- On peut dire ça…, Dit-elle en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son homme.

- Le rendez-vous avec l'adjoint s'est bien passé ?

- Vu son côté misogynie cela n'a pas été vraiment concluant… Surtout que le Maire attend nos conclusions pour vendredi…

- J'men occuperait si tu veux. Affirma t-il en l'embrassant dans ses cheveux.

- Ça ne serait pas de refus…

- J'ai fais la cuisine !

- Fish an chips ? Demanda la psychologue en souriant.

- Yep !, Suite à cette confirmation Gillian gloussa puis leva légèrement sa tête pour rencontrer le regard tendre de son mari. -Tu m'as manqué…, Murmura t-il.

- On s'est séparé que quelques heures Cal…, Soupira t-elle amusée par ces dires.

- Et alors ?, La jeune femme lui offrit son plus beau sourire puis approcha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- J'ai faiiiim ! S'exclama soudainement la voix d'un petit garçon en déboulant comme une tornade dans la pièce vite suivit par une petite fille.

- Moi aussiiiii ! Renchérit celle-ci.

- J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont toujours faim…, Soupira Cal en sentant sa femme se détacher lentement de lui pour se lever du canapé et poser son verre sur la table basse.

- Maman ! S'écria Louise en accourant dans les bras de sa mère vite imitée par son frère.

- Ça va mes chéris ? Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? Questionna la mère en indiquant à ses enfants de s'installer au tour de la table de la salle à manger.

- Oui ! Rose et moi on s'est réconciliés ! Proclama Nicholas avec un grand sourire.

- Ah oui ? Demanda t-elle en s'asseyant en face de ses enfants alors que son mari était entrain de poser le plat qu'il avait cuisiné au centre de la table.

- EM' À TABLE ! Cria Cal pour que sa fille l'entende.

- J'ARRIVE !

- Tu vas voir que quand elle va descendre le plat sera déjà froid…, Marmonna t-il en s'asseyant au côté de sa femme.

- J'ai parlé avec elle puis elle m'a dit qu'en fait Richard n'arrêtait pas de la coller mais qu'elle ne savait pas comment s'en débarrasser !

- Et il ne t'a pas dit le meilleur ! Déclara Cal tout sourire en servant chaque membre de sa famille de son plat.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fais ensuite ? Questionna Gillian avec suspicion à l'écoute des paroles des son mari.

- J'ai écouté les conseilles de papa et j'ai dit à Richard que s'il s'approchait trop près de Rose et bien qu'il se demandera qui a éteint la lumière !

- Nick…, Soupira t-elle pas vraiment heureuse d'entendre ça.

- Bah quoi ? Je l'ai pas frappé !

- C'est pas une raison pour menacer tes camarades de classe. Et arrêtes de rire Cal ! Signifia t-elle en donnant un léger coup dans le bras de son compagnon qui riait depuis la révélation.

- Avoues que cette méthode est meilleure que la tienne ! Riposta son mari hilare.

- Ça jamais !

- Personnellement je pense que la méthode de Gillian est la meilleure ! Proclama Emily qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce pour ensuite s'assoir en bout de table.

- C'est parce que vous êtes des femmes c'est pour ça ! Avec vous il faut toujours parler !

- Excuse moi mais oncle Patrick lui il n'utilise pas la violence ou la persécution pour avoir la vérité sur les suspects que tante Teresa attrape ! Stipula Emily en coupant la nourriture dans son assiette.

- C'est bien ce que j'ai dis ! Répliqua t-il en gobant par la suite une bouchée de son plat.

À ces mots Emily et Gillian levèrent leur yeux au ciel alors que les jumeaux rirent de la comparaison. Le reste du diner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, puis le repas terminé tout le monde se mit à débarrasser la table. Gillian ordonna ensuite aux enfants de se préparer pour aller se coucher ce qu'ils firent sans discuter et venant l'heure de dormir la mère se rendit dans la chambre de ceux-ci afin de leur souhaiter une bonne nuit.

- Maman ? Interpella Nicholas allongé dans son lit en regardant sa mère venir dans sa direction pour s'accroupir à ses côtés.

- Mmh ?

- Pourquoi papa il parle jamais de grand-mère et grand père ?

Sous la mine intrigué de son fils, Gillian ne sût quoi répondre sur l'instant lorsqu'elle déclara en caressant tendrement les cheveux de celui-ci:

- Tu sais, ce sont des histoires d'adultes mon chéri et c'est assez compliqué… Papa a besoin de temps pour parler…

- Il est triste ?

- Parfois il l'est…

- Je ne veux pas qu'il soit triste.

La mère émit un sourire puis lui répondit:-Tu sais que papa est heureux quand vous êtes au près de lui…

- Je sais… Papa dit que grand-mère Louise veille sur nous de là haut. C'est vrai ?

- Oui…, Souffla t-elle avec un tendre sourire.

- Tante Angela et Charlotte Anne doit aussi veiller sur oncle Patrick…, Bailla le petit garçon.

- Mmh…, aller ferme les yeux il faut que tu dormes demain il y a école. Lui dit-elle en l'embrassant sur son front pour faire la même chose à sa fille.

- Je vous aime, bonne nuit. Leur souhaita t-elle la main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Nous aussi, bonne nuit. Dirent les deux enfants en même temps faisant sourire la jeune femme qui ferma la porte derrière elle. Voyant Emily passer dans le couloir elle lui souhaita un bonne nuit, se rendit ensuite dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche, et se vêtit d'une nuisette avant de se rendre épuisée jusqu'à son lit pour y s'allonger sous les couvertures. Ne voulant pas dormir tout de suite, elle décida de prendre un livre sur sa table de chevet et commença à le lire là où elle s'était arrêtée dernièrement. Lorsque quelques minutes de lecture plus tard elle vit son mari entrer dans leur chambre.

- Tu dors pas ?

- Non je voulais lire un peu…

- Vague de chaleur de Richard Castle…, Lu Cal sur la couverture du livre. -J'vois que t'as l'air heureuse de ce cadeau ! Dit-il rieur.

- Très ! Et tu devrais lire ses livres ! Ils sont vraiment très passionnants !

- Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire ! C'est juste que Rick… est Rick ! Déclara t-il en enlevant son haut.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je connais assez bien Rick pour savoir que dans ses livres il y a un tiers de complot, un autre de sexe, et une dose d'enquête tirée par les cheveux. Lui expliqua t-il avec des gestes de ses mains.

- Cal… c'est ton ami je te signale…, Soupira t-elle.

- Justement !

- Et tu sais qu'il s'est beaucoup renseigné sur des faits réelles !

- Mouais…, Marmonna t-il dos à elle en commençant à chercher des affaires dans un tiroir d'un petit meuble. À cette action Gillian fronça ses sourcils alors qu'elle se mit à contempler avec tristesse le dos mutilé de son mari.

- Cal ?

- Mmh ? Fit-il en enfilant un autre t-shirt de nuit pour ensuite enlever son jean et rejoindre sa compagne dans leur lit.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu as revu ton père depuis que tu es parti de chez toi ? Lui demanda t-elle d'une voix incertaine de peur de le braquer sur ce sujet si sensible.

- Non. Dit-il pour seul réponse. -Pourquoi est-ce que tu me pose cette question ?

- Nick m'a demandé pourquoi tu ne parlais jamais de tes parents et je t'avoue que sur le coup je ne savais pas trop quoi lui répondre… puisqu'il est vrai qu'à moi-même tu n'en parle jamais…, Lui Répondit-elle en tournant sa tête dans sa direction pour le regarder se laisser couler en arrière et lever sa tête au plafond.

- Gillian…, Soupira t-il presque exaspéré.

- Cal…Je t'aime et tu sais que je ne t'obligerais jamais à quoique ce soit.

- Je sais…

- Mais tu sais qu'un jour il faudra que tout ce que tu gardes au fond de toi sorte… Et je veux que tu saches que ce jour là je serais présente, on sera présent… Déclara t-elle en prenant la main de son compagnon dans la sienne. À ce geste l'homme regarda leur main liée puis senti une légère caresse sur la sienne.

- Je t'aime. Répéta t-elle en encrant son regard sérieux dans le sien.

- Viens là…, Lui souffla t-il en lui indiquant de venir dans ses bras.

Suite à la proposition la jeune femme reposa son livre sur sa table de chevet, éteignit la lumière et se logea dans les bras de l'expert en mensonge.

- Moi aussi…, Murmura t-il dans la pénombre de la chambre en embrassant sa compagne dans les cheveux en sentant que celle-ci avait passé un bras protecteur autour de son torse. Et ce fût donc sans l'examination des tatouages de Cal proposé plus tôt ce matin que le couple s'endormit épuisé dans les bras de l'un de l'autre.

_**À SUIVRE...**_


	3. Chapter 3: Les apparences

**Chapitre 3: Les apparences **(Love song-Sara Bareilles)

Le lendemain matin, la petite famille Lightman effectua le même rituel qui démarrait chaque journée et ce fût seulement après avoir envoyé les enfants à l'école, que le couple s'était rendu au Lightman Group pour aller travailler. Puis le temps passant, Gillian épuisée par toutes ses recherches et dossiers qu'elle avait dû remplir durant la mâtinée, avait décidé de se rendre à la salle de restauration de l'entreprise afin de se faire une pause café bien mérité. Entrant dans la pièce, elle fût assez surprise d'y voir Eli et Ria se disputer à voix basse.

- Un problème ? Demanda la psychologue perplexe, alors que ses deux employés avaient arrêté leur messe basse pour faire face à leur patronne.

- Non ! Aucun, pourquoi ? Répliqua Torres avec rapidité, faisant dériver par la même occasion le regard d'Eli sur le sol.

- Heu non juste… Laisser tomber ! Finit-elle par dire en songeant que de toute manière ils ne lui diraient rien et que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

- Oh Gillian, avant que j'oublie ! Nous avons organisé l'interrogatoire de Mr Bradford cette après-midi !

- Très bien ! Je viendrais certainement.

- Ah et Anna m'a demandé de vous dire que le maire attend toujours votre compte rendu sur l'affaire de corruption avec l'adjoint.

- Oui et bien, vu comment c'est parti…, Murmura t-elle en commençant à se préparer une tasse de café.

- Et aussi que l'adjoint ne peut pas venir faire l'interrogatoire comme prévu cette après-midi…

À cette information, la psychologue s'arrêta net dans sa tâche et fit face à Ria avec une rapidité extrême en lui demandant d'un ton offusqué:-Quoi ?! Mais il ne pouvait pas nous prévenir avant !

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Torres émit une mine désolée et lui répondit tout simplement:-Il a affirmé avoir une réunion urgente et qu'il lui était impossible d'annuler. Par contre il a certifié qu'il pourrait le faire vendredi.

- Une réunion importante… Comme si nous on ne travaillait pas…, Marmonna t-elle énervée en plongeant rageusement un sucre dans sa boisson chaude. -Merci Ria…

- De rien…, Lui répondit la jeune femme en se pinçant ses lèvres avant de sortir de la pièce pour reprendre son travail.

- Vous pouvez toujours dire au Maire que c'est Mr Hill qui a subtilisé les fonds de la mairie ! Comme ça vous pourrez clore l'affaire plus vite et avoir en même temps votre revanche ! Affirma Eli avec un grand naturel tandis que sa patronne lui lança un regard lourd de sens.-Ou vous rester honnête et vous chercher tout simplement la vérité… Ouais j'crois que c'est la meilleure solution ! Se dit-il en remarquant le regard quelque peu blasé de Gillian. -Bon et bien… Je vais vous laisser ! Déclara t-il avant de partir avec rapidité de la pièce sous un soupir de la jeune femme.

Quelques secondes plus tard alors qu'elle remuait son café à l'aide d'une cuillère, celle-ci sentit soudainement deux bras protecteurs entourer sa taille et des lèvres embrasser tendrement son cou. Comprenant tout de suite de qui il pouvait s'agir, Gillian émit un léger rire et proclama d'un ton quelque peu réprobateur:-Caaal…

- Mmhh…, Marmonna t-il en continuant son action.

- Tu te rappels de ce qu'on s'était dit…Pas de ça au travail…

- Mais on ne travaille pas là… c'est la pause…

- Cal…

- Et puis de toute façon je suis le patron !

- Et moi aussi je te signale ! Rectifia t-elle en posant sa cuillère sur le plan de travail en sentant la tête de son homme reposé sur son épaule.

- Et bah j'vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal ! Vu qu'on est deux patrons, on ne transgresse pas la règle hiérarchique…

- C'est une question de principe Cal ! Lui répondit-elle en prenant sa tasse entre ses mains pour ensuite faire face à son interlocuteur.

- Rhaa chérie… tout le monde sait qu'on est marié et qu'on a deux enfants…

- Oui mais tu sais que j'aime pas quand tu fais…ça.

- Quoi ça ? Demanda t-il avec un petit sourire narquois en regardant la jeune femme lui lancer un regard lourd de sens tout en buvant une gorgé de sa tasse de café.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler Cal…

- Ooh ! Ça ! Dit-il en se penchant en avant pour embrasser tendrement sa compagne.

- Cal ! S'offusqua t-elle rieuse en poussant son homme en arrière de sa main.

- Ok ! Ok ! Déclara t-il en riant.-J'arrête ! Bien qu'il me sera difficile d'attendre jusqu'à ce soir…

- Mmmh…, Lui répondit-elle en buvant une autre gorgée de son liquide noirâtre, en regardant son mari prendre un Donuts dans une petite boite placée sur le comptoir. -Tient au fait Ria vient de me dire que Mr Misogyne veut reporter le rendez-vous à vendredi, car soit disant il aurait une réunion à ne pas manquer aujourd'hui…

- Quoi'f tu'f rigole j'espère'f ! S'offusqua t-il la bouche pleine de sa sucrerie.

- Malheureusement non…

- Mais'f j'devais faire au'ftre f'chos'fe ! S'énerva t-il la bouche pleine en bougeant ses bras dans tout les sens avec son morceau de beignet dans une de ses mains.

- Quoi ? J'ai rien compris compris de ce que tu viens de me raconter Cal… Avales ce que tu as dans ta bouche et articules. Lui stipula t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils.

Roulant des yeux, Cal avala la nourriture qui se trouvait dans sa bouche puis déclara exaspéré:-J'ai dis que j'avais déjà prévu autre chose d'important ce vendredi !

- Quoi donc ?

- Nick m'a demandé de l'accompagné à son tournois de basket et je lui ai promis que je viendrais l'encourager !

- Oh non…, Soupira Gillian dépitée en posant sa main libre contre son front.

- Et vu que ça fait au moins plus de dix fois qu'il me demande de venir à un de ses matchs alors que je refuse à cause du boulot, si la je ne viens pas alors que je lui ai promis…J'ai peur qu'il m'en veuille pour un long moment…

- Et le maire qui attend notre rapport…

- Je suppose qu'il est hermétique au fait que cela soit un des employés qui s'en occupent…

- Oui… Il veut que cela soit un de nous deux qui prennent en charge cette affaire. Il y aurait trop de risque pour une erreur d'interprétation et vu qu'on est le plus qualifiés…

- Pfff… Et avec l'autre abruti qui n'aime pas les femmes ! On est mal barré ! Râla Cal d'un geste de la main.

- Écoutes, je pense que je pourrais toujours essayer de l'interroger et…

- Honey, tu sais très bien que son état esprit affectera sa gestuelle et ses réponses… Non je ne vois qu'une solution…, Dit-il blasé en jetant le morceau de Donuts à moitié mangé dans la boite. (hmm pas bien… :P)

- Cal… Si tu n'y vas pas Nick sera trop triste…, Déclara la jeune femme d'un air attristé.

- À t-ont le choix ?

- Non… Tu as raison.

- J'espère juste qu'il comprendra et qu'il m'en voudra pas trop…, Soupira t-il en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je lui parlerais…, Affirma t-elle en buvant une autre gorgée de sa boisson chaude.

- Mmmh…, Marmonna Cal avec une petite moue dépitée. Puis remarquant la mine défait de son compagnon, la jeune femme posa sa tasse sur le plan de travail et s'approcha de celui-ci pour passer ses deux bras autour de son cou.

- Hey… Ne t'inquiètes pas il comprendra.

- Mouais…, Souffla t-il avec un petit rictus pas vraiment convaincu. Voyant qu'il restait assez dubitatif, Gillian émit un léger sourire puis approcha son visage du sien pour se mettre à l'embrasser tendrement. Profitant de cet échange l'homme entoura de ses deux bras la taille de la jeune femme, lorsqu'à bout de souffle ils se séparèrent pour poser leur front contre le leur. Et c'est désormais souriant que Cal déclara d'un voix légèrement suave:-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de ça…

- Moui…, Dit-elle d'un air malicieux tout en penchant sa tête sur le côté. -Sauf quand tu fais cette tête là… Je ne peux pas te résister…

- Mmh…c'est bon à savoir ! Dit-il en embrassant le cou de sa compagne.

- Cal ! Proclama t-elle de manière réprobatrice sur un ton amusé.

- Quoi… J'essaye juste de retrouver le sourire.

- Tu…, Commença t-elle à dire vite coupée par une voix féminine, à la porte de la salle de restauration, qui déclara:

- Heurm… Excuser moi de vous déranger mais…,

Suite à cette interpellation, Gillian se détacha rapidement des bras de son compagnon et réarrangea quelque peu ses cheveux de manière mécanique pendant que celui-ci grommela sa frustration.

- Anna ! Que se passe t-il ? Demanda la psychologue en essayant de reprendre contenance.

- Mr Hill souhaite vous parler au téléphone pour le rendez-vous de vendredi. Informa la réceptionniste souriante de les voir faire.

- Heu…très bien j'arrive toute suite !

- Je vous le met sur votre ligne téléphonique !

- Bien merci Anna ! La jeune femme en question lui offrit un dernier sourire puis disparu du champs de vision du couple. -Bon sang…, Soupira Gillian en posant une main contre son front lorsqu'elle se retourna brusquement vers Cal en l'entendant rire dans son coin. -Et ça te fais rire ?!

- Ouais ! Lui répondit-il hilare.

- T'es pas croyable…, Souffla t-elle en levant ses yeux au ciel.

- Oh aller Gill'… Ne sois pas si coincée ! Proclama t-il rieur en avançant dangereusement vers la jeune femme. Le voyant venir, cette dernière mit ses deux mains en avant, recula d'un pas et rétorqua:-Hin Hin restes où tu es Mr l'expert en langage corporel !

- Gill' ! Riposta t-il avec une mine de chien battu.

- Non ! Dit-elle à nouveau en reculant d'un pas.

- Rhaaa juste un baiser ! Pour me donner le courage de travailler jusqu'à la fin de la journée !

- Noon !

- Un bisou dans le cou alors !

- Non ! Répéta t-elle en reculant encore.

- Mais…

- J'ai dis non Cal ! Stipula t-elle rieuse en sortant de la pièce.

- Pfff…, Soupira t-il dépité quand il vit soudainement sa femme revenir dans la pièce. -Aaaah j'savais bien que tu ne pouvais te passer de mes baisers ! Affirma t-il tout sourire lorsque deux secondes plus tard il perdit celui-ci en la voyant reprendre sa tasse de café oublié sur le comptoir. -Mouais…, Marmonna t-il tandis que la psychologue leva sa tasse dans sa direction tout en lui offrant un grand sourire. -Et un câlin ? Proposa t-il avec une petite grimace d'appréhension en la regardant une nouvelle fois partir.

- NON ! Cria t-elle moqueuse dans le couloir pour que son homme puisse l'entendre.

- Bon bah…, Puis regardant la boîte de donuts avec une petite moue, il prit celle-ci avec rapidité et proclama pour lui même:-Si je ne peux pas avoir des baisers pour tenir dans la journée tant pis j'ai trouvé un autre substitut ! Il est moins sucré mais…ça fera l'affaire ! Affirma t-il en engouffrant un beignet dans sa bouche pour ensuite sortir avec rapidité de la pièce et se rendre dans son bureau.

* * *

**(Mind If I Cut In - Hans Zimmer)**

Deux heures plus tard Mr Bradford, le témoin qui devait être interrogé dans l'affaire Lewis, fût installé comme convenu dans une petite salle avec pour compagnie Gillian et Ria, qui étaient toutes les deux assises en face du suspect. Ce dernier était brun, les cheveux quelque peu gominé, un bouc parfaitement taillé, le regard perçant et le tout habillé d'un costume sombre et d'une cravate en soi de couleur bordeaux au noeud impeccable.

- Excusez moi de vous demander ça mais pouvez-me dire ce que je fais ici ? Demanda l'homme d'un ton quelque peu acerbe. À cette question les deux femmes se regardèrent d'un air entendu en songeant que cet interrogatoire ne serait pas de tout repos.

- Mr Bradford…, Commença à dire Gillian en lisant un document qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. -Vous avez travaillé pour Mr Lewis depuis plus de 11 ans est-ce exact ?

- Petite rectification je travaille toujours dans l'hôtel et oui je suis une personne assez attaché à cet établissement.

Suite à ces paroles la psychologue esquissa un petit sourire et déclara:-Et vous n'étiez pas attaché à Mr Lewis ? C'était quand même votre patron et celui qui vous a embauché.

- Je nierais pas qu'il était un homme de grande qualité au niveau de la supervision de l'hôtel mais… En ce qui concernait la gérance des employés…Cela laisser à désirer !

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Questionna Ria en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Il ne regardait ou très peu les qualifications des personnes qu'il embauchait ! Il pouvait aussi bien engager un mexicain ou un cubain comme employés du Hall…, Déclara t-il non sans une mine de dégoût sur ses lèvres.

- Et cela vous dérangeait tant que ça ? Demanda Torres la mâchoire crispée tandis que l'homme en question ne lui accorda aucun intérêt.

- L'hôtel a une réputation qu'il se doit de respecter…, Certifia t-il avec un air des plus sérieux en encrant son regard dans celui plus que sombre de la brune.

- Monsieur Bradford…, Coupa Gillian avant que Ria ne puisse lui assener un coup de poing qu'il méritait amplement. -Je vois que vous avez postulé plus de 7 fois sur une période de 5 ans au poste de directeur d'hébergement ?

- Oui. Affirma t-il les mains croisés sur la table d'interrogatoire sans aucun tremblement.

- Dans le domaine de l'hôtellerie c'est un poste assez prestigieux.

- Il l'est en effet… Il a sa charge de contrôler, de diriger le personnel de tout les services qui dépendent de l'hébergement. Cela peut aller de la simple gérance des chambres qu'à celle de la réception.

- Il est en quelque sorte le bras droit du directeur ? Conclut Gillian.

- C'est ça.

- Pourquoi Mr Lewis vous a t-il refusé ce poste ?

- Il ne me l'a jamais vraiment dit mais il affirmait que je n'étais pas assez…prêt pour endosser ce rôle. Répondit-il avec une once de mépris sur le visage.

- Et au bout de toutes ces années de frustration, n'avez-vous pas eu le sentiment qu'il se jouait de vous, que vous méritiez plus que d'être le simple Maître d'hôtel…, Dit-elle afin d'essayer de provoquer l'homme qui semblait être attaché à de grande valeur et à un prestige sans borne.

- Il n'y a pas de sous-métier. Riposta t-il la mâchoire crispée en serrant un de ses poing sur la table.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question Mr Bradford.

Ce dernier soupira et déclara:-Vous savez, quand vous faites parti de cette maison, il y a des règles à suivre, c'est comme une famille…

- Une famille dont vous n'acceptez que certains membre…, Rétorqua Ria.

- Quoiqu'il en soit il y a une hiérarchie à suivre. Et jamais je ne contredirais les ordres de mes supérieurs. Alors oui j'étais en colère qu'on ne me laisse pas faire mes preuves, alors oui je rêve de ce poste depuis le premier jour où j'ai passé cette porte mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que j'aille tuer Mr et Mme Lewis ! Répliqua t-il en faisant un va et vient du regard entre les deux femmes qui se trouvaient face à lui.

- Où étiez vous après la réception que Mr Lewis a organisé dans le courant de la soirée du samedi soir ? Questionna Gillian avec une mine intriguée.

- Je suis resté qu'une heure tout au plus à cette soirée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Le métier de simple maître d'hôtel comme vous dites s'occupe de diverses activités. Il se doit de rester debout du matin au soir avec des horaires que vous même vous ne ferez jamais dans votre vie ! En s'occupant de tout les petits problèmes de chacun et tout ça avec le plus beau sourire ! Alors vous m'excuserez si je ne suis pas resté longtemps à cette petite sauterie…

- Donc vous êtes resté qu'une heure et vous êtes rentré chez vous ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment de chez moi à proprement parler, puisque le maître d'hôtel peut être appelé à chaque instant. Je possède une chambre dans l'hôtel même.

- Alors, vous êtes tout de suite remonté dans votre chambre ?

- Oui…, Dit-il en passant son index sous son nez.

- Ne nous mentez pas Mr Bradford… Où étiez vous allé après la réception ?, Gêné l'homme se tût et croisa ses bras contre son corps. -Mr Bradford ce n'est pas en ne nous disant rien que vous ne serez pas inculpé du meurtre de Mr et Mme Lewis. C'est même tout le contraire, vous ne faites que renforcer nos suppositions. Alors si vous êtes vraiment innocent comme vous le prétendez, vous feriez mieux de nous parler.

Le brun soupira une nouvelle fois, leva ses yeux au ciel, décroisa ses bras et avoua:-Tout les samedis soir les employés de l'hôtel se rendent dans les cuisines et participent à des jeux d'argent afin d'arrondir leur fin de mois…

- Vous jouez avec eux ? Demanda perplexe Ria en songeant que l'image que souhaitait dégager Bradford n'était qu'un vulgaire écran de fumer.

- Oui je jouais avec eux ! Affirma t-il en lançant un regard noir à Torres.

- Pourtant d'après votre fiche de salaire, je vois que vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir plus d'argent que nécessaire…, Proclama Gillian en regardant à nouveau la fiche de leur suspect.

- Pour un homme seul oui ! Mais pour un père qui se doit de payer les frais d'hospitalisation de sa petite fille de 10 ans atteint d'une leucémie non ! Riposta t-il presque haineusement.-Vous pouvez pensez de moi ce que vous voulez Dr Lightman, que je suis qu'un abruti sans aucun sens moral ! Mais sachez une chose je ne ferais jamais une chose aussi stupide que de tuer mon propre patron si c'est pour me retrouver derrière les barreaux alors que c'est le seul boulot me permettant de joindre les deux bouts et sauver la vie de ma fille ! Alors non je n'ai pas tué Mr et Mme Lewis si c'est ce que vous vouliez entendre ! Clarifia t-il en se penchant en avant afin de tenter de prouver sa sincérité face au deux expertes en mensonge. -Vous ai-je menti Mlle Torres ?! Questionna Bradford en la dévisageant du regard. La concernée se tût et observa le visage du maître d'hôtel avec sa plus grande maîtrise de soi.

_**À SUIVRE...**_


	4. Chapter 4: Joie et déception

**Chapitre 4: Joie et déception**

L'interrogatoire fini, Gillian et Ria laissèrent Bradford partir puis sous l'appel d'Hunter se rendirent dans le laboratoire d'analyse.

- Bradford ne vous a pas menti ! Affirma le blond en donnant un dossier à sa patronne.-Il a bien une petite fille nommée Abigail âgée de 10 ans, hospitalisée d'une leucémie…

- Et en ce qui concerne son alibi de jeu d'argent avec les employés ? Questionna Ria en fixant avec intérêt son collègue.

- J'ai vérifié et…il a dit la vérité. Cette soirée là, des employés ont effectivement fait un tournois de poker et Bradford y a participé.

- Donc il ne peut pas être l'assassin…, Soupira Torres.

- Bien qu'il ai une vision des choses quelque peu étriquée, dirons nous…Non il n'est pas le tueur.

- Cela nous laisse encore deux suspects à interroger. Résuma Gillian lorsqu'elle vit avec effarement l'heure qu'affichait la pendule accrochée au mur.-Au mince ! Il faut que je parte ou je vais être en retard pour la sortie d'école ! Hunter pouvez-vous mettre en place les prochains interrogatoires avec Mme Kent et Mme Grant !

- Pas de problème ! Concéda le blond en récupérant le dossier que sa patronne tenait entre ses mains.

- Ria je vous laisserais diriger l'interrogatoire de Mme Kent avec Eli !

- Mais…, Commença à dire la jeune femme brune vite coupée par la psychologue.

- Au fait, vous ne savez où se trouve Cal par hasard ? Demanda cette dernière en s'apprêtant à partir.

- Hmm…La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il était dans son bureau entrain de crier sur Eli…, Lui répondit Hunter d'un air songeur.

- C'est pas vrai…, Soupira la jeune femme en sortant exaspérée de la salle d'analyse pour rejoindre son mari.

- Mais…, Dit Torres dépitée de voir sa patronne partir sans qu'elle n'ai pu lui dire quoique ce soit.

Marchant avec rapidité dans les locaux de l'entreprise, Gillian arriva en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait dans le bureau de son compagnon.

- Cal ! L'interpella Gillian en se posant face à ce dernier qui avait étalé ses deux jambes sur sa table de travail tout un lisant un dossier, entre ses mains, à l'aide de ses lunettes de vue.

- Yep honey ? Dit-il sans regarder la jeune femme bien trop absorbé par sa lecture.

- Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu as encore hurlé sur Loker ? Lui demanda t-elle les bras croisés contre son corps.

À cette question l'expert en mensonge sût qu'il allait encore en prendre pour son grade et c'est dans un soupir qu'il reposa lourdement le document qu'il détenait pour ensuite encrer son regard dans celui exaspéré de sa femme.

- Honey…

- Tu ne peux pas le laisser tranquille pour une fois…

- Premièrement je ne lui ai pas crié dessus, je lui ai juste conseillé d'apprendre à se contrôler s'il ne voulait pas éplucher les petites annonces !

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?! Riposta presque hilare sa conjointe en observant l'expert en mensonge enlever ses pieds de son bureau afin de trouver une meilleure position dans son fauteuil.

- Il me doit le respect.

- Le respect c'est quelque chose qui va dans les deux sens Cal. Donc si tu veux qu'Eli te respect tu te dois de lui donner un minimum de bienveillance !

- Mouais…, Marmonna t-il pas vraiment convaincu en posant ses deux mains sur le haut de son crâne.-Tu sais…j'aurais pu l'être si tu m'avais donner le baiser que je voulais !

- Quoi ? Fit-elle en fronçant ses sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Bah oui ! Réfléchit quand tu m'embrasse je me sens plus détendu et apaiser dooonc… En refusant de m'embrasser tu n'as fais qu'empirer ma fatigue et ma frustration ce qui veut dire…que c'est de ta faute si je me conduis comme le pire des abrutis ! Conclut-il avec un énorme sourire alors qu'il vit sa femme lui lancer un regard lourd de sens.

- Et c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé comme excuse ?

- Bah quoi ? C'est vrai !

- J'hallucine ! Soupira t-elle en levant ses yeux au ciel tout en se détournant de son mari pour se rendre vers la porte de sortie. -Je vais aller chercher les enfants à l'école et après j'irais au parc avec Temperance donc on se voit ce soir !

- Ok. Et je peux avoir un bisou avant que tu partes ?

- …

- Comme tu veux mais ne viens pas te plaindre si Loker se met à pleurer en mangeant ses bonbons derrière son bureau !

- Si tu fais ça ! C'est moi qui te ferais pleurer ! Proclama t-elle assez fort en sortant de la pièce, ce qui eu pour mérite de faire rire Cal.

**(Little Things - Ben cocks)**

Sachant qu'elle devait aller chercher leur enfant à l'école, Gillian avait eu l'idée de prendre leur deuxième voiture pour aller au travail. Laissant ainsi celle de collection à son mari ou encore comme elle aimait l'appeler… Le dépotoir sur roue. C'est donc au bord de sa belle petite hybride sécurisée que la jeune femme arriva à bon port et à l'heure !

- Gillian ! L'interpella soudainement une jeune femme vers le portail de l'école.

- Temp' ! Fit la psychologue souriante en s'approchant de son amie pour se poster face à elle.-Comment tu vas ?

- Très bien ! Je viens de résoudre un meurtre assez compliqué sur le squelette d'un homme retrouvé prêt d'un squat de mafieux !

- Waah…Et bien toutes mes félicitations !

- Merci ! Je dois dire qu'au départ je ne pensais pas y arriver mais grâce à mon esprit ingénieux, j'ai pu recoller les morceaux de son crâne brisé à coup d'une clé démonte-roue ! Qui n'était autre que celle du gérant du restaurant chinois d'en face ! Quand on y pense tout cela était logique !

- Oui…C'est sûr qu'à entendre comme ça…

- Tu trouves aussi !

Gillian émit une mine perplexe lorsque les deux jeunes femmes entendirent le son de la cloche de l'établissement scolaire, signifiant la fin des cours. Et c'est seulement 10 minutes plus tard que la psychologue vit avec joie ses deux enfants accourir dans sa direction.

- Maman ! S'écrièrent Louise et Nick en se projetant dans les bras de leur mère.

- Bonjour mes chéries ! Alors c'était bien cette journée à l'école ?

- Oui Mme Green nous a laissé faire des dessins pour la dernière heure ! Stipula son fils en lui montrant fièrement le dessin qu'il avait fait.

- Il est magnifique mon ange ! Affirma Gillian rieuse en voyant que le petit garçon ne se lasserait jamais de dessiner son père furieux entrain de courir après Loker. -Et toi aussi tu as dessiné Lou' ?

- Oui ! Dit la petite fille avec un grand sourire en tendant sa feuille de dessin à sa mère qui fronça ses sourcils en le regardant.

- C'est qui les deux petits personnages avec des coeurs tout au tour?

- Bah c'est moi et Will' à notre mariage ! Répondit Louise comme une évidence.

- Oh ! Oui maintenant je comprend mieux le gros gâteau à côté ! Fit amusée la jeune femme.

- Il sera encore plus grand que celui que papa et toi que vous aviez eu à votre mariage ! J'ai hâte de le montrer à papa !

- Mmmh…Je pense que tu devrais attendre un peu avant de lui montrer mon coeur…

- Pourquoi ? Demanda intriguée la petite fille.

- Parce que…J'aimerais que la prochaine fois qu'on aille voir oncle Patrick il n'a pas à recevoir un oeil au beurre noir !, Louise mima une petite moue d'incompréhension face à cette réponse et voyant cela Gillian sourit et déclara:-Bon ça vous dit d'aller au parc ?

- Ouiii ! Crièrent avec joie les deux enfants.

- On attend Christine et Rose et on pourra y aller ! Informa t-elle.

- Rose arrive avec sa mère ! Proclama Nicholas avec un grand sourire en voyant sa meilleure amie marcher dans leur direction au côté de sa mère. Remarquant sa grande joie rien quand voyant la petite fille, Gillian ne put réfréner un sourire entendu avec Brennan.

- Bonjour Mme Williams ! Salua souriante la psychologue en regardant la mère de Rose se poster face à eux.

- Bonjour ! Vous pouvez m'appeler Erin depuis le temps qu'on se connait ! Affirma gaiement la jeune femme.

- À une condition ! Qu'on se tutoie ! Répliqua Gillian.

- D'accord ! Approuva toute sourire son interlocutrice.-Donc nous allons au parc comme vo.. enfin comme tu as prévu ! Se rattrapa t-elle maladroitement d'un ton rieur.

- Oui ! Confirma t-elle. -On y va avec une de mes amies ! Temperance ! Lui présenta t-elle en la désignant de sa main.

- Enchantée ! Dit Erin en présentant sa main à l'anthropologiste.

- De même ! Répondit Bones en acceptant volontiers la poignée de main lorsque tout d'un coup une petite fille aux cheveux brun déboula à vive à allure vers le petit groupe.

- Maman ! Proclama celle-ci en se mettant dans les bras de Temperance.

- Tu vas bien Christine ? Lui demanda la mère souriante.

- Oui ! J'ai eu un A à mon devoir de math !

- Toutes mes félicitations ! Je suis fière de toi ! Affirma t-elle heureuse en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

- Bonjour tante Gillian ! Salua gaiement Christine.

- Bonjour Christine ! Et toutes mes félicitations pour ton devoir !

- Merci !

- Bon et bien je crois qu'on va pouvoir y aller ! Déclara la psychologue dans un sourire.

- Allons y ! Confirma la mère de Rose en commençant à marcher en direction de leur véhicule garer juste en face.

- Tu as tout ? Chuchota Rose, marchant à l'arrière du petit groupe en compagnie de son meilleur ami, pour que personne ne puisse écouter leur conversation.

- Oui ! Certifia Nicholas sur le même ton.-J'ai tout mis dans mon sac !

- Super !

- Les enfants vous venez ! Ordonna Gillian en ouvrant les portières de sa voiture.

- On arrive ! Crièrent en même temps le deux enfants pour ensuite se mettre à courir vers les adultes.

Quelques minutes plus tard les trois jeunes femmes et leurs enfants étaient arrivés dans un immense parc tout de verdure. Puis après un quart-d'heure de marche, le petit groupe s'arrêta devant une aire de jeu, non loin d'un terrain de basket où des adolescents jouaient tranquillement.

- Les enfants on va s'assoir sur ce banc, et comme ça vous pourrez jouer ! Mais ne vous éloigner pas ! Informa Gillian.

- Ok ! Dirent les quatre enfants en courant ensuite à toute vitesse vers le dit terrain de jeu pour enfant.

Après quelques minutes de jeu en se prenant pour Jack Sparow and Co, Nicholas s'approcha discrètement du banc où les trois jeunes femmes s'étaient installées afin de récupérer son sac dans le plus grand l'objectif atteint le petit garçon accourut tout heureux vers Rose qui l'attendait d'un air anxieux sous un immense chêne. Ce dernier se situait juste à côté des jeux d'enfants où Christine et Louise jouaient aux anthropologistes dans un bac à sable.

- Ça y est j'ai mon sac ! Certifia Nicholas essoufflé en ouvrant celui-ci sous les yeux joviales de son amie. Dix secondes plus tard le garçonnet en sorti une feuille, un stylo et une petite boite en métal où il était inscrit top secret.

- Génial ! S'extasia la petite fille en prenant la petite boite en métal des mains de son ami souriant.-Tu crois que ça va marcher ? Questionna t-elle un peu inquiète.

- Tante Ziva a dit que ça marcherait ! Et elle dit tout le temps la vérité ! Stipula le petit garçon comme si cela voulait tout dire, sous le hochement de tête positif de Rose.-Bon bah ! On fait comme j'tai dis ! On marque tous les deux nos souhaits, après on les mets dans la boite puis on creusera un trou pour que les voeux se réalisent !

Rose émit un grand sourire à cette idée que Nicholas lui rendit en lui donnant un morceau de papier ainsi qu'un stylo. Ce fût seulement après quelques secondes d'intense réflexion et de rature en tout genre que les deux enfants plièrent leur bout de papier respectif en quatre, avant de les déposer respectueusement dans la petite boîte que Rose ferma.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda t-elle.

- J'vais creuser un trou sous l'arbre comme ça quand on reviendra plus tard… bah on saura où elle se trouve.

- Bonne idée !

S'agenouillant sur le sol, Nicholas commença à creuser de ses mains la terre meuble dû à la tombé de la pluie de la veille au soir.

- C'est bon ! Tu peux mettre la boîte ! Affirma t-il avec un grand sérieux.

La petite fille hocha la tête et dans une extrême lenteur posa l'objet dans le trou fait par son ami, qu'il reboucha dans l'instantané. La boite recouverte de terre, le garçonnet se releva et déclara:-Voilà ! Maintenant il faut attendre !

- J'espère que ça marchera !

- Les enfants on va partir ! Cria Gillian pour que les quatre enfants puisse l'entendre de là où elle se trouvait. À cette annonce Rose et Nicholas soupirèrent mais se dirigèrent tout de même vers leur mère respective.

- T'as mis quoi toi ? Questionna la petite fille curieuse en marchant au côté de son ami.

- J'peux pas te le dire sinon mes voeux ne se réaliseront pas !

- Ah oui c'est vrai !

- Vous êtes prêt ? Demanda Gillian en regardant les deux enfants arriver dans leur direction.

- Oui ! Affirmèrent les deux amis, lorsque soudainement le visage de la psychologue se décomposa à la vue de la chemise à carreaux rouge et du jean noir de son fils salis par la terre.

- Nick ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais pour être dans un état pareil ! S'outragea la mère avec un air furieux.

- Bah…euh…, Fit-il en passant une main gênée dans ses cheveux ne souhaitant pas lui dire ce qu'il avait fait un peu plus tôt.

- Comme son père…, Soupira Gillian en levant ses yeux au ciel.-Bon…c'est pas grave je mettrais tes vêtements à la machine à laver en rentrant…Mais fait attention la prochaine fois!

- Oui…désolé maman…, Dit le petit garçon avec une petite moue à la Lightman.

- Mmh… Bon vous dites au revoir et on y va !

C'est sur cette réplique qu'enfant et parent se dirent au revoir, avant de chacun prendre des routes différentes afin de rentrer dans leur habitation respective. Arrivant à la leur, Nicholas sorti presque surexcité du véhicule pour se mettre à trépigner d'impatience devant la porte de leur maison qui était fermée à clef.

- En rentrant vous, vous lavez les mains ! Ordonna Gillian en sortant les clés de leur domicile.

- Oui maman…, Dirent presque blasé les jumeaux tandis que leur mère ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer ses deux enfants qui coururent comme des dingues jusqu'à la salle de bain.

- Tout le portrait de leur père…, Souffla la jeune femme en se rendant dans la cuisine avec le courrier, qu'elle avait vu sur la petite table dans l'entrée.-Bon et bien je crois qu'on ne va pas partir en vacance ce mois-ci…, Soupira t-elle en regardant avec effarement les factures qu'ils avaient reçu.-Dommage que Cal ne gagne pas autant que Rick pour son livre…ça serait bien utile…, Se dit-elle en posant les enveloppes sur l'îlot central pour ensuite commencer à préparer le repas.

**(Frank Prays - Jeff Beal)**

Quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'elle découpait des tomates sur un plan de travail, Nicholas était entrer joyeusement dans le cuisine pour s'installer sur une des grandes chaises entourant l'îlot.

- M'an ? L'interpella t-il en posant son coude sur la table pour y mettre sa tête dans le creux de sa main.

- Oui mon ange ? Lui répondit-elle en continuant sa tâche.

- Il revient quand papa ?

- Je sais pas…Ça dépend du travail qu'il a à faire.

- Mmh…, Bredouilla t-il avec une petite moue pour ensuite reprendre plus joyeusement:-Tu sais quoi ?

- Non qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda t-elle souriante aimant voir son fils de bon humeur, ce qui était plutôt naturel chez lui.

- Papa m'a dit qu'il m'accompagnerait demain au match de basket !

À cette annonce, Gillian stoppa net sa tâche, regarda le visage souriant de son fils, puis en se pinçant légèrement les lèvres elle déclara non sûre d'elle:-Nick…à propos de ça…

Remarquant le visage attristé de sa mère, Nicholas fronça ses sourcils et répliqua:-Il ne viendra pas c'est ça…

Surprise, Gillian ne sût quoi lui répondre sur l'instant. Puis voyant le petit garçon se lever de se chaise pour partir, elle se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur en prenant une de ses mains dans la sienne pour ensuite le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Chéri… Je sais que tu voulais que papa soit présent mais il a quelque chose d'important à faire au travail…, Observant le visage triste de son fils, un noeud se forma au creux de la gorge de la jeune femme mais reprenant contenance elle posa une main tendre contre sa joue et lui dit:-Il est tout aussi déçu que toi de ne pas pouvoir venir mon ange… Il voulait vraiment venir…

- Il m'avait promis ! Rétorqua t-il en colère.

- Je sais…, Lui souffla t-elle en caressant sa joue.-Mais moi je serais là avec Lou' et on peut appeler Em' si tu veux pour qu'elle vienne ! Affirma t-elle avec un petit sourire pour tenter de le réconforter, bien que cela ne marcha pas. Puisque le petit garçon furieux s'était vivement détaché de sa mère pour s'écrier en courant afin de rejoindre sa chambre:-IL M'AVAIT PROMIT !

- Nick ! Tenta t-elle pour le retenir mais en vint car le garçonnet avait déjà disparu de son champs de vision. Dépitée Gillian préféra le laisser se canaliser seul. Bien qu'il était de nature joviale, lorsqu'il était en colère il était comme son père et il valait mieux le laisser s'isoler. C'est donc le coeur serrer que la jeune femme se remit à sa tâche.

Quelques heures plus tard la nuit tomba sur la ville, et c'est ayant terminé de faire le repas que Gillian commença à ranger les ustensiles, utilisés pour celui-ci, qu'elle senti tout d'un coup deux bras protecteurs entourer sa taille.

- Cal…, Souffla t-elle dans un sourire en sentant l'homme poser sa tête sur son épaule.

- J'ai le droit à mon baiser maintenant ? Demanda t-il comme si cela avait était sa seule pensée de toute la journée.

Riant de cette question, la jeune femme délaissa sa vaisselle, se retourna dans les bras de son homme pour lui faire face et lui dit:-Tu ne changeras jamais…

- Nope ! Affirma t-il souriant en approchant son visage de sa compagne afin de l'embrasser passionnément.

- J'ai faim ! Proclama soudainement une petite fille,les deux bras croisées contre son corps, derrière le couple.

- Bon sang…, Soupira Cal en fermant ses yeux de frustration sous le rire de sa femme.

- On va manger Lou' ! Va te mettre à table ! Indiqua la mère dans un sourire en voyant la petite fille partir gaiement vers la salle à manger.-Une prochaine fois peut-être ! Dit-elle rieuse en se détachant des bras de l'homme qui répliqua:-C'est à dire…ce soir !

- Moui et bien on verra…

- Tu ne peux pas me résister !

- Non la phrase exact c'est TU ne peux pas me résister !

- Mmmh pas faux ! Approuva t-il en prenant un morceau de nourriture qui se trouvait sur l'îlot central.

- Cal ! On va manger ! Réprimanda la jeune femme.

- Et ben ? Manger ça maintenant ou dans cinq minutes c'est pareil ! Ça ira tout de même dans mon estomac !

- T'es pas croyable…, Soupira t-elle en prenant le plat qu'elle venait de cuisiner pour se rendre dans la salle à manger, sous les pas de son compagnon qui lui demanda intrigué:-Il est où Nick ?

Suite à cette question, Gillian posa le plat au le centre de la table puis dicta à Louise de se servir pour ensuite entrainer son mari dans la cuisine afin de lui expliquer les faits passés en chuchotant:-Quand je lui ai dit que tu ne pourrais pas venir à son match… Il a été très en colère et il est parti furieux se réfugier dans sa chambre. J'ai préféré le laisser se calmer mais quand je lui ai dit qu'on allait bientôt manger, il m'a affirmé qu'il n'avait pas faim…

À cet aveux, Cal soupira et contracta sa mâchoire à plusieurs reprises.

- Hey…Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable Cal…Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu ne pouvais pas venir…, Lui souffla t-elle en posant une main tendre contre sa joue.

- Je sais…, Dit-il le regard perdu.-J'vais aller lui parler…, Certifia t-il en se détachant de la jeune femme pour se rendre avec rapidité devant la porte close de la chambre de ses enfants. Ne sachant comment s'y prendre, le père mima une petite moue de sa bouche puis ne voulant pas entrer dans la pièce sans l'accord de son fils, il frappa trois petits coups contre la porte de celle-ci en déclarant:-Nick… c'est papa, j'peux entrer ?

- Va t-en ! Répliqua en colère le petit garçon dans la seconde alors qu'il était allongé dans son lit, la tête plongée dans son oreiller.

- Nick je sais que tu es déçu que je ne puisse pas pas venir mais j'ai quelque chose de très important à régler de dernière minute et je…

- TU M'AVAIS PROMIS ! Hurla t-il derrière la porte.

À ce cris le père ferma ses yeux et les rouvrit en proclamant:-Je suis vraiment désolé Nick…Je voulais venir plus que tout…

- …

- Écoutes…Je te promet que la prochaine fois je viendrais ok ?

- TU MENS ! Lui hurla t-il une nouvelle fois.

Ces mots transpercèrent comme une lame le coeur brisé du père et s'est attristé qu'il ne sût quoi répondre à son fils. Le regard livide, il soupira puis parti sans un mot au rez-de -chaussé rejoindre sa fille et sa femme toutes les deux installées autour de la table.

- Alors ? Demanda Gillian en voyant son mari se passer une main lasse sur son visage pour ensuite lui faire un signe négatif de la tête. Comprenant le message la jeune femme lui indiqua d'un air désolé de les rejoindre à table. Le coeur lourd l'expert en mensonge s'assit au côté de sa femme qui lui caressa la main dans un geste de réconfort.

- Il est où Nick ? Demanda interloquée Louise de ne pas voir son frère avec eux.

- Il ne viendra pas Lou'. Lui répondit sa mère dans un regard en biais vers Cal qui ne put réfréner une contraction de sa tempe.

- Il est malade ?

- Non…Il n'a juste pas faim…Continues de manger ma chérie. Lui dicta la mère tandis que la petite fille ne réclama pas son reste et continua calmement de manger son repas.

Quelque instant plus tard ce dernier terminé, Gillian s'occupa de coucher leur fille pendant que Cal s'occupa de faire la vaisselle. Sa tâche terminée, il se rendit dépité jusqu'au canapé et s'est fatigué qu'il s'écroula sur celui-ci. Par la suite il laissa lourdement tomber sa tête sur le dossier afin d'y contempler d'un air songeur le plafond avant de rageusement fermer ses yeux.

- Hey…, Lui souffla Gillian qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce pour s'assoir à ses côtés et poser une main rassurante sur sa cuisse.-Ça va ?

- Ouais…, Dit-il en rouvrant ses yeux pour tourner avec lenteur sa tête sur le visage inquiet de sa compagne.-C'est juste que…je n'ai jamais vu Nick aussi furieux…

- Ça va passer tu verras…, Lui certifia t-elle avec un léger sourire.

- J'espère…

Remarquant toujours le visage aussi abattu de l'homme, la jeune femme soupira puis se plaça dans les bras de celui-ci.

- Et puis Rick arrive dans deux jours avec Kate, et connaissant les affinités que Nick possède avec Rick, je pense qu'il va passer à autre chose quand ils joueront aux agents 007.

- Ouais. Dit-il dans un soupir rieur en pensant déjà à toutes les bêtises que son fils allait faire avec son ami.-Tu as surement raison…

- Tu verras dans deux jours il te pardonnera et vous rirez ensemble…

Cal ne répondit rien à cela et serra juste un peu plus la jeune femme dans ses bras pour l'embrasser dans ses cheveux.

_**À SUIVRE...**_

* * *

Zaza: Merci bcp pour ton com' :P En espérant que l'histoire te plaît toujours ^^


	5. Chapter 5: Fin de partie

**Chapitre 5: Fin de partie**

Vendredi venant, Gillian avait préféré ce jour là rester à la maison que de partir au Lightman Group pour travailler sur son ordinateur. Puisque le match de Nicholas étant prévu dans l'après midi même, il lui était plus pratique pour elle d'aller chercher ses enfants à l'école à près coup afin de les emmener directement au match. Tandis que Cal contraint par des obligations hauts placées avait dû abandonner sa petite famille pour s'occuper de dossiers quelque peu prioritaires. L'expert en mensonge était parti assez attristé de son domicile suite à la total ignorance de son fils sur sa personne. Ce qui avait eu pour mérite de le rendre totalement exécrable au bureau. En effet durant toute la matinée il n'avait eu de cesse de vociférer sur toutes les personnes qui se présentaient à lui et ceci pour le moindre prétexte: Un dossier en retard, une observation non finie, un thé froid… À la moindre occasion il se défoulait sur le pauvre malheureux qui osait avoir un contact visuel avec lui. Ce jour là Loker avait même envisagé de se mettre du café brûlant dans les yeux pour éviter son regard.

- MAIS QUI EST LE CRÉTIN QUI A MIT DU CAFÉ SUR LE DOSSIER HILL ! Hurla Cal de son bureau. Dont son cri se répercuta dans tout les locaux du Lightman Group, jusqu'à même atteindre la salle d'analyse pourtant fermée.

- Oh-Oh…, Souffla Jennifer assise derrière son ordinateur. -J'aimerai pas être à la place du crétin…

- Pour une fois, c'est pas moi ! S'innocenta rapidement Eli qui préparait un dossier pour son futur interrogatoire.

- Moi non plus, j'en ai pas pris de toute la journée ! Affirma Ria en se levant de sa chaise de bureau pour récupérer des documents.

- HEY ! Les gars ! Proclama essoufflé Hunter qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce telle une tornade.-J'crois que je vais être viré !

- Attends ? Ne me dis pas que c'est toi le…, Dit Loker en laissant sa phrase en suspend en voyant son collègue blond émettre une mine dépitée.

- Zach…, Soupira Ria en comprenant qu'Hunter était le coupable de cette bourde.

- Je ne l'ai pas fais exprès ! J'étais entrain de lire le dossier lorsque ma tasse de café s'est renversée sans que je ne puisse rien faire ! Vous…vous croyez que je vais devoir faire les petites annonces ? Demanda t-il inquiet.

**(Power - Jeff Beal)**

- Le Group Rader peut être une bonne alternative…, Lui proposa Eli en tapant sur l'épaule de son ami, pour ensuite sortir de la pièce vite suivit par Torres. Dont cette dernière offrit un mince sourire d'encouragement au blond, totalement stoïque, avant de rejoindre son collègue dans la petite salle d'interrogatoire. Avant de commencer celui-ci, Loker avait indiqué à Mme Kent, une des suspectes de l'affaire Lewis, de le suivre pour l'entrevue. Chose qu'elle avait accepté avec un petit rictus de mépris qui n'avait pas loupé au yeux du brun, ayant par la suite soupiré sa lassitude en la laissant entrer dans la pièce. La jeune femme en question était brune, dotée d'un maquillage léger, ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval, et était habillée d'une tenue assez passe partout. On pouvait la caractériser de femme au foyer ordinaire, mère respectable faisant passer ses enfants avant tout et employée émérite de l'hôtel. C'était une des choses qu'Eli et Ria avaient dû mal à comprendre: pourquoi une femme aussi "parfaite" avait-elle été virée ? Afin de résoudre ce mystère après quelques questions de faibles intérêts, à la jeune femme qui leur faisait face, Ria posa enfin celle qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis quelque instant:

- Mme Kent…Pouvez-vous nous dire pourquoi Mr Lewis vous a t-il viré?

La concernée se racla la gorge et les yeux rivés sur ses mains, qu'elle triturait depuis le début de l'interrogatoire, déclara d'une voix incertaine:-J'ai fais… des choses que je n'aurais pas dû…faire en tant qu'employée…

Intrigué Eli pencha sa tête sur le côté et prenant un papier ainsi qu'un stylo lui demanda:-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Et bien…On va dire que j'étais assez juste au niveau de mes économies, à cause des factures que je devais régler ce mois-ci et avec la charge de mes enfants en plus…je…

Torres et Loker se regardèrent d'un air entendu en songeant que leur suspecte avait peut-être eu un lien avec le directeur de l'hôtel.

- Alors je… Je ne suis pas fière de moi mais…je volais des choses dans l'hôtel…

Surpris de cette réponse, Eli racla sa gorge et pris en note la révélation tandis que Ria déclara en se repositionnant dans sa chaise:-Et Mr Lewis vous a surpris entrain de voler ?

- Non c'est Mme Grant qui m'a surprise dans la chambre d'une cliente… Vous savez je ne prenais pas grand chose juste des produits de toilettes, parfois quelques confiseries…Mais Mme Grant est assez strict au niveau des règles de l'établissement…C'est pour ça qu'elle en a averti Mr Lewis…

- Mme Lewis était au courant de ce fait ?

- Oui malheureusement… Je me suis senti très mal lorsque je l'ai vu à la réception…Mme Lewis était une personne que je respectait énormément et j'en ai été profondément attristée d'avoir pût la blesser…

- Mais si elle connaissait les raisons de votre licenciement, pourquoi vous a t-elle invité ? Questionna Loker interloqué.

- Mme Lewis a discuté avec Mr Lewis et elle a réussi à le convaincre de me réembaucher afin de m'offrir une seconde chance…

- Combien de temps êtes vous restée à la réception ?

- Hmm…Je suis parti juste après avoir discuté avec Mr Lewis des conditions de mon réembauchement dans son bureau donc…Il devait être à peu près 21H30…Je n'ai pas pu rester bien longtemps, mes enfants m'attendais à la maison avec leur nounou.

- Rien ne vous a parût inhabituelle ou étrange avant vôtre départ ?

- Non…

Eli nota avec déception la réponse lorsque soudainement la jeune femme déclara avec un regard lointain:-Attendez ! Maintenant que vous le dites… Avant que je ne rentre dans le bureau de Mr Lewis, j'ai vu Mme Grant y sortir avec un air furieux…

- Vous avez une idée du pourquoi ?

- Non pas la moindre…Par contre ce qui m'a parût étrange c'est que Mme Grant est restée qu'une heure à la réception pour en revenir quelques minutes plus tard…Et elle m'avait semblé plus…détendu je dirais. Ce qui est assez étrange chez elle !

À cette réponse les deux jeunes gens froncèrent leur sourcils d'incompréhension, en songeant qu'ils devaient parler à cette Mme Grant le plus rapidement possible. Pendant que les deux collègues raccompagnaient Mme Kent à la porte de sortie, du côté de Cal c'était une tout autre histoire. Énervé au plus point, voilà plusieurs minutes qu'il feuilletait rageusement le dossier taché de liquide noirâtre par un de ses…STUPIDES employés ! S'écria t-il intérieurement en marchant de long en large dans son bureau quand tout d'un coup une petite voix l'interpella à la porte de ce dernier.

- Dr Lightman?

- Quoi Anna?! Ragea le patron sans même regarder sa réceptionniste.

- Mr Hill est ici et il vous atte…

- Faites le venir ! Coupa l'expert en mensonge d'un ton sans équivoque.

- Bien Monsieur…, Soupira Anna en allant chercher l'homme concerné qui arriva deux minutes plus tard dans le bureau de Lightman.

- Dr Lightman ! Proclama l'adjoint du maire quelque peu souriant en s'avançant vers Cal pour lui présenter sa main en guise de salut. L'expert en mensonge regarda cette dernière avec colère et déclara:-Bon finissons-en ! Parce que contrairement à vous j'ai d'autre chose de plus importante à faire ! Surtout que vous m'en avez déjà fait loupé une…

- Heurm…D'accord. Approuva l'homme en costume en s'apprêtant à s'assoir sur un fauteuil lorsque Cal le voyant faire le coupa dans son action en une seule parole:-Non rester debout !

Ne sachant que faire Hill dériva son regard de droite à gauche puis remarqua que son interlocuteur lui indiquait d'approcher pour lui faire face. Et c'est en déglutissant d'appréhension que l'adjoint obtempéra avec une peur sans nom. Dont Lightman devait bien avouer lui faisait énormément plaisir !

- Vous avez une soeur ? Questionna Cal avec rapidité en penchant sa tête sur le côté tout en faisant de gestes vagues de ses mains, face au bureaucrate perplexe.

- Excuser moi mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec…

- On s'en fout ! Je suis l'expert vous êtes le suspect ! Alors je vous demanderais de répondre à ma question, qui pourtant parait simple ! Exigea-t-il en plissant ses yeux avec une légère mine de dégout face à cet homme.-Même pour un type dans votre genre…

- Oui j'ai une soeur. Répondit Hill blasé en comprenant le sous-entendu.

- Son nom ?

- Kaylee…

- Ok ! Fit Cal en se reculant légèrement pour enchainer avec une autre question.-Avez-vous détourné l'argent du maire ?

- Heu…

- Rhaaa bon sang répondez oui ou non ! C'est pas non plus une question à deux million de dollars ! Même John Carpenter est plus rapide que vous ! Râla t-il avec des geste vagues de ses mains.-Alors ?! Quémanda t-il avec impatience.

- Non…

Suite à cette réponse, Lightman s'était rapproché d'un seul coup de l'homme puis avait laissé divaguer son regard sur le visage de celui-ci. Il émit ensuite une petite moue de sa bouche afin d'y serrer ses dents et murmura:-Dommage…

Après quoi il se détourna avec rapidité de son interlocuteur et commença à partir sous les yeux ahuris de Hill qui s'offusqua:-Et alors ?!

- Fermez la porte en sortant ! Il y a des voleurs de stylo dans les parages !

- Et pout l'affaire ?!

- Malheureusement… vous êtes innocent !

Et c'est sur cette phrase que Cal laissa un adjoint hébété sur place pour se rendre à vive allure au cube sur la demande express de Loker, qui venait tout juste de lui envoyer un sms.

- Alors ?! Demanda t-il en entrant avec énergie dans la salle en se postant, main dans les poches de son jean, au côté d'Eli. Dont ce dernier était assit derrière un ordinateur face aux vitres opaque du cube, où se trouvait une jeune femme blonde assise autour d'une table en compagnie de Ria.

- Voici Mme Grant, c'est la directrice d'hébergement de l'hôtel ! Pour faire court c'est le bras droit de Mr Lewis. Elle n'a pas d'alibi vérifiable et le plus étrange c'est que Mme Kent une des employées a déclaré l'avoir vu sortir de son bureau, le soir même de la réception d'un air furieux. De plus elle se serait volatilisée de la fête pour en revenir quelques minutes plus tard…

- Mouais…, Fit l'expert en mensonge avec une petite moue de sa bouche en regardant la suspecte derrière la vitre qui arborait un visage dès plus tranquille.-J'sens que ça va être une vraie partie de plaisir ! Affirma t-il ironiquement avant de marcher avec rapidité jusqu'à la porte sécurisée et pénétrer dans le cube avec grand fracas.-Bon et bien…c'est parti ! Proclama t-il en s'installant abruptement sur une chaise en face de Grant qui émit une mine de rage en voyant l'expert en mensonge presque affalé sur la table.

* * *

- Il se joue d'elle…, Déclara une voix féminine derrière Loker alors que celui-ci surpris tourna sa tête pour y voir Jennifer, une de ses collègues, regarder avec un grand intérêt la scène face à elle.

- En effet. Lightman sait que Mme Grant est une femme qui aime les convenances, les règles à respecter et garder le contrôle en toute circonstance… Son métier reflète la perfection qu'elle aimerait incarner. Et en la poussant à bout il est possible qu'elle lâche deux ou trois aveux…

- Je pense qu'elle est mal tombée avec lui !

- C'est sûr… ça promet d'être explosif ! Assura Eli en coinçant son stylo entre ses deux index tout en fixant songeur son patron.

* * *

- Bah aller y ! Raconter moi vôtre petite histoire qu'on en finisse ! Réclama Cal d'un geste lasse de sa main.

- Je pourrais savoir qui vous êtes ? Demanda de manière autoritaire Grant.

- Ça n'a aucune importance ! Et de toute manière c'est moi qui pose les questions ici ! Alors, pourquoi vous vous êtes disputé avec Mr Lewis dans son bureau le soir du meurtre?

- Je ne me suis pas disputé avec Jack ! Réfuta t-elle sans aucun tremblement dans sa voix.

- Jack ? C'est comme ça que vous appeler votre patron ? Questionna Lightman intrigué par ce détail.

- Et alors ?! On était proche !

- Assez… pour faire des petites choses en plus afin de garder votre statut de Dame de fer… Hein? Questionna t-il avec un petit sourire narquois ainsi qu'un haussement subjectif de ses sourcils.

- Comment osez-vous ! Répondit-elle la mâchoire crispée par de tels sous-entendus.

- C'est moi qui mène la danse ici ! C'est mon jeu, mes règles ! Alors j'attend ?

- Je viens de vous le dire à l'instant que je ne me suis pas disputée avec Ja… Mr Lewis ! Se rattrapa t-elle sous le regard rieur de Cal.

- Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que Mme Kent nous a dit. Informa Ria, debout, au côté de son patron.-D'après elle, vous êtes sorti presque furieuse du bureau de Mr Lewis !

- Vous n'allez pas croire ce que cette femme raconte ! Ce n'est qu'une employée et voleuse qui plus est, qui a été renvoyée ! Au lieu de m'interroger moi vous devriez plutôt vous demander qui sont les vrais coupables !

- J'ai ma petite idée…, Soupira Lightman avec un petit rictus.

- Et il n'y a pas que ça ! Elle aurait aussi stipulé que vous étiez parti quelques minutes de l'hôtel pour revenir peu de temps après.

- C'est insensé ! Répliqua la suspecte hébétée par ces informations.

- Le voiturier vous a aussi vu partir !

- Et même si c'était vrai cela ne veut pas dire que j'aurais tué Jack ! Rétorqua t-elle ses sourcils levés.

- Oui c'est vrai, alors dites nous ce que vous avez fait durant ce laps de temps ?

- Je…Je suis parti me changer les idées ok ?! Répondit-elle sèchement.

- Pour quelles raisons ?

Suite à cette question Grant soupira et déclara d'un ton lasse:-Jack et moi on s'est effectivement disputé…

- Vous m'en direz tant…, Souffla Cal en sachant qu'elle ne faisait que mentir depuis le début, bien que sa maîtrise de soi était assez remarquable songea t-il quelque peu impressionné.

- Quel était l'objet de la dispute ?

- C'est… compliqué. Dit-elle les bras croisés contre son corps.

- Si c'était si simple, on ne serait pas là ! Répliqua l'expert en mensonge avec une petite moue de sa bouche.

Grant lança un regard noir à Cal et avoua:-Jack voulait partir de l'hôtel…Il disait qu'il voulait une autre vie…Et quitter le pays avec sa femme.

* * *

- Sa femme. Répéta Jennifer avec un rictus.

- Système de distanciation. Proclama Eli en zoomant à l'aide de son ordinateur sur le visage de Mme Grant.

* * *

- Donc ce soir là… vous vous êtes disputé parce qu'il vous a dit qu'il souhaitait quitter l'hôtel? Questionna Ria perplexe.

- C'est ça. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, je ne voulais pas qu'un autre directeur puisse prendre sa place. Il a mit tant d'effort à remettre cet hôtel sur pied ! C'est comme si on demandait à un chasseur de nous ramener des lévriers alors que quelque instant plus tard il revient avec des perdrix ! Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas sût se montrer plus draconien et patient.

- Vous avez essayé de le convaincre de rester ?

- Oui ! Mais il ne voulait rien entendre ! Alors je suis parti m'aérer l'esprit pour revenir plus sereine à sa fête d'anniversaire. Affirma t-elle le regard direct.

- Vous aimer la chasse ? Demanda subitement Lightman en remarquant un écusson, qu'il avait déjà vu quelques part, sur le revers de la veste de Grant.

- Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ?

- Comme ça… alors ? Réitéra t-il d'un mouvement de main.

- Et bien… J'ai un permis de chasse si vous voulez tout savoir.

- Petit ou gros gibier ? L'interrogea Cal de manière implicite.

- Je préfère le petit gibier. Il est plus difficile à attraper et cela demande une plus grande dextérité. Répondit-elle sans comprendre le sens de cette question, qui n'avait à proprement parler aucun rapport avec l'enquête.

- Ok ! Proclama l'expert en mensonge en se levant brusquement de sa chaise pour tendre sa main à Grant.-Bon et bien je ne vais pas vous laisser rester plus longtemps ! Vous avez sans doute mieux à faire !

- Heu…et c'est tout ? Demanda t-elle hébétée que l'interrogatoire se finisse aussi rapidement.

- Yep ! Affirma t-il en serrant sa main pour ensuite partir de manière décontractée du cube vite suivit par une Ria interloquée.

- Dr Lightman ! L'interpella cette derrière en voyant l'homme s'approcher d'Eli et de Jen'.

- Pourquoi la laisser vous partir ?! Elle nous ment depuis le début ! Vous avez bien vu son dégout lorsqu'elle parlait de Mr Lewis ! Dit-elle désappointée par la façon d'agir de son patron.

- J'sais mais cette femme est bien trop intelligente pour se laisser pousser dans ses retranchements et puis… On a pas assez de preuve enfin pas encore…, Dit-il de manière mystérieuse.-Loker vous chercher tout ce qui pourrait concerner le départ précipité de Lewis, Jennifer vous appeler Reynolds et vous lui dites de me rejoindre chez Mme Grant avec un manda !

Les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent et se mirent rapidement à leur tâche tandis que Cal commença à partir de la pièce sous le regard interloquée de Torres.

- Et bah vous venez Torres ?! Demanda fortement Lightman sous le soupir exaspéré de son employée qui suivit les traces de son patron.

* * *

**(Someone we own - Jeff Beal)**

Quelques minutes de trajet plus tard, les deux experts en mensonges arrivèrent enfin devant la sublime et immense habitation de Mme Grant. En effet cette dernière pouvait être qualifiée de maison de banlieue chic avec en prime un gigantesque jardin avec piscine ! Que même Loker en travaillant 24H/24 pour Lightman jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, en faisant des heures supplémentaires tout en écourtant son budget bonbon, ne pourrait un jour se la payer.

- Et ben, vous en avait mit du temps ! Râla un homme en costume devant la porte de la maison.

- Ma femme a prit l'hybride ! Répondit simplement Cal en se postant face à l'homme.

- Bonjour Ben ! Le salua Ria dans un sourire que l'agent du FBI lui rendit.

- Vous avez ce que je vous ai demandé ? Réclama Lightman sans plus de cérémonie faisant lever les yeux au ciel de Reynolds.

- Ouais ! Affirma t-il en lui montrant le dit papier.

- Bon bah qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Qu'on devienne vieux ?! Défoncer la porte ! Exigea l'expert en mensonge avec des mouvements de main.

- Vous avez vu trop de film mon pauvre vieux…, Soupira Ben en utilisant un petit crochet de serrure pour ensuite y déverrouiller la porte quelques secondes plus tard. Et ce fût donc avec un grand sourire que Reynolds ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer Cal et Ria dans la splendide demeure.

- Je sais pas si ça doit me rassurer…, Marmonna Lightman en songeant que tout le monde pouvait entrer chez les gens sans dédommagement.

- Waaah…, Souffla émerveillée Ria en observant le salon de la maison.-C'est…

- Chic ! Conclut Reynolds en lançant un regard circulaire dans la pièce où régnait l'ordre et la propreté. En effet chaque meuble, tableau, décoration étaient placés de manière à être en parfaite adéquation avec la pièce. Aucune trace de poussière n'était visible que cela soit sur le sol ou sur les meubles. Et bien évidement c'est sans surprise que Lightman remarqua que les livres de la bibliothèque étaient rangés par ordre alphabétique.

- Je crois que je ne critiquerais plus jamais Gillian sur sa manière de ranger…, Murmura Cal avec un petit frisson dans le dos en pensant que c'était vraiment trop parfait à sa son goût.-C'est la maison rêvé de Monk ! J'suis sûr qu'il aurait adoré enquêter ici !

- Attendez ! Vous connaissez Adrian Monk ?! Le célèbre Adrian Monk ? Le Détective le plus douée de tout San-Francisco et même du pays ! Proclama Ben avec effarement.

- Bah ouais c'est mon ami ! Déclara Cal en haussant ses épaules.

- Vous rigolez ?!

- Bah non…j'ai l'air ?

- Ce mec est une légende chez le FBI !

- C'est sûr qu'il est plus doué que tout vos crétin en cravate !

- Mais comment vous avez pu devenir ami avec un tel génie !

- Vous savez que vous pouvez être blessant quand vous parler Ben ! Riposta Cal en fronçant ses sourcils lorsque tout d'un coup Ria les coupa dans leur conversation en les interpellants:-Dr Lightman, Ben venez voir !

Les mains dans le poches de son jean l'expert en mensonge marcha jusqu'à Torres, qui lui indiqua de son doigt une vitrine sécurisée avec des armes en tout genre derrière celle-ci.

- Jolis bijoux…, Murmura Cal avec une petite moue de sa bouche.

- Waah et bah ça c'est de la collection ! Déclara stupéfait Reynolds.

- Et j'vous pari 10 dollar que le fusil à lame qui se trouve au centre, est l'arme qui a tué Mr Lewis et poignardé Mme Lewis !

Suite à cette réplique, Reynolds et Ria se regardèrent intrigués tandis que Lightman observait toujours pensif le dit fusil.

* * *

**(I've Know Everything - Jeff Beal)**

Trois heures plus tard Cal, Ria et Ben s'étaient rendu à l'hôtel de Mr Lewis pour rendre une petite visite à la manager de l'établissement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda Grant décontenancée en regardant les trois nouveaux arrivants en plein milieu du somptueux hall de l'hôtel.

- Oh c'était ouvert donc on s'est dit qu'on pouvait entrer ! Répondit Lightman avec ironie.

- Je croyais qu'on en avait fini ! Répliqua t-elle avec aigreur.

- Pas vraiment…, Fit Reynolds en s'approchant de la dirigeante pour lui tendre un papier.-Ceci est l'acte de vente que Mr Lewis s'apprêtait à signer à un nouveau directeur !

- Il ne voulait pas seulement partir, il voulait vendre l'établissement ! Renchérit Ria.-Et d'après l'accord il était stipulé que vous deviez quitter l'hôtel après la signature. Mais aussi que vous n'auriez aucun droit de toucher l'argent sur la vente.

- Mr Lewis a dû semble t-il remarquer les multiples détournements de fonds que vous pratiquiez à chaque fin de mois sur les frais de l'hôtel. Et il ne voulait pas qu'une femme comme vous puisse continuer en toute impunité sa petite affaire même après être parti.

- On a aussi retrouvé votre fusil de chasse qui d'après les analyses balistiques correspond parfaitement à la poudre de le balle retrouvée dans le corps de Mr Lewis. Fusil que vous avez acheté dans le groupe de chasse dont vous faites partie.

- Mais comme vous…?

- Le petit gibier ! Répondit simplement Cal les deux mains dans les poches de son jean.

- Le petit gibier ? Répéta Grant ne voyant pas où Lightman voulait en venir.

- Le fusil est généralement utilisé pour des petits gibiers à la chasse.

- Je…, Souffla t-elle ne sachant quoi dire, en voyant tous les regards stupéfaits des employés braqués sur elle suite au revirement de situation.-J'ai tout fait pour cet hôtel ! Tout! J'ai donné ma vie pour lui ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! Tout ça pour sa pétasse de femme! IL N'AVAIT PAS LE DROIT ! Hurla t-elle hors d'elle.

Tous furent stupéfiés par la soudaine explosion de la femme dite parfaite, qui jusque là avait toujours sût maîtriser ses émotions. Sauf bien évidemment Cal qui songea que personne n'était infaillible et que tout ce qu'on avait construit pour se protéger, pouvait s'écrouler en un instant comme un châteaux de carte balayer par le vent.

- Mme Grant je vous arrête pour le meurtre de Mr et Mme Lewis vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Dans le cas contraire, tout ce que vous direz pourra être et sera utilisé contre vous devant un tribunal. Vous avez le droit de consulter un avocat et d'avoir un avocat présent lors de l'interrogatoire. Si vous n'en avez pas les moyens, un avocat vous sera désigné d'office…, Déblatéra Reynolds en mettant les menottes à la meurtrière afin de l'entrainer vers la sortie, sous les yeux éberlués des clients et des employés de l'hôtel.

- Mon jeu, mes règles…, Murmura Cal dans l'oreille de Grant, avant d'être de nouveau poussée par l'agent du FBI.

- C'est fou le visage que les gens laissent paraître alors qu'en fait tout ça n'est qu'un subterfuge…, Déclara Ria en regardant Ben partir avec la coupable du double homicide.-En fait même si on croit connaître les personnes qui nous sont proche, il subsistera toujours des parts cachés d'eux-même que nous connaitrons jamais…

- Mouais…, Soupira t-il avec une petite moue de sa bouche pour y serrer ses dents.-Rentrer chez vous Torres, il commence à se fait tard ! Ordonna t-il en marchant en direction de la sortie

- Et vous ?

- J'ai encore du travail…

* * *

Pendant que Cal s'occupait de régler quelques éléments des dossiers Lewis et Hill, Gillian ainsi que ses deux enfants venaient tout juste de revenir du match de basket de Nicholas. Ce dernier avait brillamment joué sur le terrain et avait remporté le match avec son équipe malgré la non présence de son père. Aussitôt rentrer Louise s'était mise devant la télé pour regarder les quelques séries qui passaient à cette heure-ci. Qui au contraire de Nicholas, bien trop dépité pour regarder quoique ce soit, avait préféré se rendre dans la cuisine et s'assoir au tour de l'îlot central. Il y croisa ses deux petits bras sur la surface plane et y reposa sa tête pour ensuite émettre une petite moue de déception.

Voyant ça Gillian ne put réfréner une expression de tristesse avant de déclarer:-Mon ange… Tu sais que papa aurait aimé venir…, Le petit garçon ne répondit rien mais lança un regard non convaincu à sa mère.-Il vient de m'envoyer un sms, il revient dans quelques minutes. Et dès qu'il rentrera, tu pourras lui dire que tu as gagné le match ! Il sera très fière de toi, tu verras… Lui dit-elle en caressant tendrement ses cheveux. Mais remarquant que son fils n'affichait toujours aucun sourire, elle soupira puis ayant soudainement une idée pour le rendre de meilleure humeur, elle déclara souriante:-Tu sais que tout les champions ont le droit à un gâteau fait par leur maman !

À cette réplique Nicholas releva brusquement sa tête et demanda avec enthousiasme:-Un gâteau au chocolat ?!

- Hmm je crois que ça peut se faire… Seulement si le champion m'offre un grand sourire !

Sous cette condition, le garçonnet émit l'un de ses plus grand sourire idiot. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire éclater de rire sa mère qui songea que son fils était tout le portait craché de son père.

**(Despair - Hans Zimmer)**

- Bon laisse moi sortir tout ce dont on a besoin et…, Mais alors que Gillian ouvrit un placard pour pouvoir sortir une tablette de chocolat, elle fût soudainement violemment projetée en arrière. Ne comprenant rien de ce qui avait bien pu se passer, elle tenta du mieux qu'elle pût de reprendre conscience avec son environnement. Et c'est en posant une main sur son crâne meurtri qu'elle senti un liquide rougeâtre perler légèrement de celui-ci. Elle releva ensuite avec lenteur sa tête douloureuse et s'est effarée qu'elle vit un homme vêtu tout de noir, doté d'une cagoule camouflant son visage.

- Prends l'enfant ! Je m'occupe d'elle ! Ordonna l'homme masqué à une autre personne habillée à l'identique.

Comprenant rapidement que ces personnes allaient faire du mal à sa famille, Gillian s'écria:-NICHOLAS COURS ET PREND TA SOEUR AVEC TOI !

- La ferme ! Cria son assaillant en donnant un autre coup de poing sur le visage de la jeune femme.

- MAMAN ! Hurla Nicholas en s'étant levé de sa chaise complètement perturbé par ce qu'il voyait.

- FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS ! Continua t-elle d'hurler malgré le coup reçu.

Ne sachant que faire le petit garçon se mit à courir jusqu'au salon pour rejoindre sa soeur.

- Le garçon est parti ! Signala une voix féminine paniquée.

- Rattrapes-le ! Vociféra l'homme pour ensuite voir sa complice s'éclipser de la pièce. Désormais seul, il chevaucha le corps de Gillian, pencha sa tête vers son oreille et lui murmura d'un ton glaciale:-J'ai attendu ce moment depuis bien trop longtemps. Vous avez détruit ma vie à mon tour de détruire la vôtre… Sachez-le, mes frères bien-aimés. Ainsi, que tout homme soit prompt à écouter, lent à parler, lent à se mettre en colère; car la colère de l'homme n'accomplit pas la justice de Dieu… Je crois que je vais faire l'impasse sur ce verset ! Affirma t-il en retournant la jeune femme sur le ventre afin de lui lier les mains à l'aide d'un collier de serrage et de lui bâillonner la bouche d'un foulard.

Pendant que l'homme tentait de maitriser Gillian, Nicholas avait prit sa soeur par son bras pour l'emmener à l'étage. Car ayant vu le second agresseur vers la porte d'entrée il avait tenté le tout pour le tout pour mettre sa soeur en sécurité. Courant main dans la main jusqu'à la chambre de leur parent, les deux enfants regardèrent les allants-tour de la pièce lorsque Nicholas eu une idée en voyant la porte du dressing.

- Lou' écoutes moi ! Je veux que tu te caches dans le placard ok ?! Exigea t-il en encrant son regard sérieux dans celui inquiet de sa soeur.

- Mais et toi…, Fit la petite fille d'une voix tremblante.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi ! Fais ce que je te dis et tout ce passera bien !

- Mais où sont-ils ?! Marmonna une voix non loin de la chambre.

Apeuré Nicholas tourna sa tête avec vivacité en direction de la voix puis refit face à sa soeur pour la forcer à entrer dans le placard.

- Quoiqu'il se passe tu ne sors pas du placard ! Tu m'as bien compris ?! Ordonna t-il en regardant sa soeur assise au sol pleurer silencieusement tout en hochant positivement la tête. Le petit garçon s'apprêta à refermer la porte lorsque cette dernière le stoppa dans son action en déclarant:-Nick attends !

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime…

Nicholas regarda tristement sa soeur et lui répondit:-Moi aussi.

Après quoi il referma le placard, émit un long soupir puis ne vit plus qu'une solution pour sauver sa soeur jumelle. Il regarda avec détermination la porte close de la chambre de ses parents puis dans les quelques secondes qui suivirent, il ouvrit celle-ci avec rapidité et se mit ensuite à courir comme une fusée dans le couloir de l'étage pour tenter de rejoindre l'escalier. Malheureusement pour lui, il fût brutalement arrêté dans son parcours par la femme camouflée qui l'avait attrapé en le soulevant du sol afin de poser une main ferme contre sa bouche. Prisonnier, Nicholas tenta de se débattre comme il pût mais son assaillante ayant bien plus de force que lui, ne pût rien faire que de se laisser guider jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il vit horrifié sa mère inconsciente dans les bras du type qui l'avait frappé quelque instant plus tôt.

- Et l'autre enfant ? Demanda ce dernier.

- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

- Tant pis on a plus le temps ! Il faut qu'on s'en aille !

Les deux agresseurs se lancèrent un regard entendu puis sortirent d'un seul chef de la demeure pour se rendre avec rapidité dans la pénombre de la nuit, où une camionnette les attendait dans un coin de rue. Suite à la fuite des individus masqués, un long et glaciale silence se laissa répandre dans toute la maison, jusqu'au son du répondeur téléphonique qui se mit subitement en route en brisant celui-ci.

- _Vous êtes bien chez les Lightman nous ne sommes pas là pour le moment mais laisser nous un message après le bip sonore et nous vous répondrons dès que nous le pourrons__!, Déclara la voix préenregistrée de Gillian. -Et si c'est Patrick ne laisses pas de message ! On te rappellera pas ! - Cal ! - Quoi ?! - Tu…, bip bip bip…_

- _Honey c'est moi, j'ai pas réussi à te joindre sur ton portable… Je voulais juste te dire que je vais devoir rester encore un peu plus tard au boulot, il y a pas mal de chose à régler avant que je ne puisse rentrer… Et Rick m'a envoyé un message il passera demain matin avec Kate. Ils préfèrent nous rejoindre directement au bureau c'est plus pratique pour eux! Ah et… dis à Nick que je suis encore désolé pour son tournois et que je lui promet qu'on se fera une journée rien que lui et moi ! J'ai réservé des billets pour un match de basket… Voilà…Je t'aime à tout à l'heure…_

**_À SUIVRE..._ **Muhahaha mon sadisme reprend du service ! XD


	6. Chapter 6: Sans réponse

**Chapitre 6: Sans réponse**

Harassé par cette rude journée, Cal rabattit brusquement l'écran de son ordinateur pour y détendre ses muscles engourdis. Il regarda ensuite l'heure sur son portable et vit avec surprise qu'il était resté une heure de plus au travail. Se passant une main lasse sur le visage, il se leva lentement de sa chaise, enfila sa veste et sortit de son bureau pour marcher dans les couloirs déserts de l'entreprise. D'un pas lourd, il se dirigea à sa voiture de collection et dans celle-ci il y tenta une nouvelle fois d'appeler le portable de sa femme, qui malheureusement ne répondit toujours pas. Il soupira sa lassitude, rangea l'appareil dans sa poche de jean et démarra son véhicule pour se rendre chez lui afin de décompresser…

(Two Kinds of Pain - Jeff Beal)

Trente minutes plus tard, il arriva enfin à destination et s'apprêtant à ouvrir la porte d'entrée de son domicile, s'est interloqué qu'il vit que celle-ci était légèrement entre-ouverte. Fronçant ses sourcils, il poussa lentement la porte, laissant le grincement de celle-ci se répandre dans toute la maison lorsqu'il déclara:-Honey ? C'est moi j'suis rentré !

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il l'a referma après son passage et marcha en direction du salon pour n'y voir personne. Surpris, il tourna sa tête du côté de la cuisine et c'est le coeur battant à vive allure qu'il y vit un désordre sans nom. Entrant avec rapidité dans la pièce, il en examina les allants tours et c'est tout en écrasant de la nourriture gisant sur le sol, qu'il constata qu'il s'agissait là de trace de lutte. Puis pivotant sur lui-même, il souffla:-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé…, Reprenant vite ses esprits il se mit à hurler:

- GILLIAN !, Le silence lui répondant toujours, il courut dans toutes les pièces de la maison à la recherche de la moindre présence de sa famille.

- NICK, LOUISE !

La peur montant de plus en plus, il arriva à l'étage et ouvrit la chambre de ses enfants. Aucun d'eux ne se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Ses pupilles commencèrent à se dilater de peur en ouvrant toutes les autres pièces de l'étage, jusqu'au moment où il entra dans sa chambre. Ne voyant personne, il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il entendit de léger pleure. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, il dériva son regard vers son dressing et c'est d'une extrême lenteur qu'il s'approcha de celui-ci pour ensuite l'ouvrir d'une main tremblante. Et s'est soulagé qu'il y vit sa petite fille recroquevillée sur elle-même pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Louise…, Souffla t-il en s'accroupissant sur le sol une main tendue vers sa fille.

À l'appelle de son prénom la petite fille releva sa tête pour y rencontrer le regard protecteur de son père. Ni une ni deux, elle se précipita dans les bras de ce dernier qui l'extirpa du placard alors qu'elle pleurait toujours à ne plus s'en arrêter.

- Hey…ça va aller ma puce j'suis là…, Lui murmura t-il dans son oreille tout en caressant tendrement ses cheveux pour la calmer.-Ça va aller…calme toi…chuut…je suis là. Lui répéta t-il en sentant les soubresauts des pleurs de sa petite fille contre son cou.

Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?! Se demanda t-il le regard perdu totalement déboussolé par ce qui se passait.

* * *

(Melancholia - Jeff Beal)

Un peu plus tard Cal se trouvait désormais devant une porte, avec sa fille endormit dans ses bras, d'un appartement assez aisé. Il commença à sonner à la porte de ce dernier et c'est seulement après quelques secondes d'attende, que celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme très étonnée de le voir en ces lieux.

- Cal ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'peux entrer Zoé ? La questionna t-il en désignant d'un regard Louise dans ses bras.

- Heu..oui va y entres ! Accepta t-elle un peu perdue tout en s'éloignant de sa porte pour laisser entrer l'expert en mensonge.

- Papa ? S'exclama Emily surprise de voir son père ici, à une si tardive, avec Louise dans ses bras.-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'vais tout vous expliquer mais est-ce que je peux…, Dit-il dans un regard implicite en direction du salon.

- Oui ! Fais comme chez toi ! Répondit Zoé perplexe en suivant du regard l'homme allonger lentement sa petite fille endormit sur le canapé.

- Codi est ici ? Demanda subitement Cal dans un regard circulaire.

- Non il est en voyage d'affaire…, Déclara l'avocate en fronçant ses sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Tant mieux…, Soupira t-il avant de leur indiquer de le rejoindre dans la cuisine ouverte.

Les deux jeunes femmes obtempèrent en silence et s'est désormais installés autour d'une table que Cal le visage fatigué se passa une main nerveuse sur celui-ci. Le remarquant Zoé s'empressa de lui demander inquiète:

- Cal ? Tu vas bien ?

Le concerné se racla la gorge puis joignant ses mains pour y fixer un point invisible sur la surface de table, déclara:-Gillian…hurm…Gillian et Nick ont été enlevés…

- Quoi ?! Fit Emily choquée comme ne pouvant pas y croire à ces paroles.

- Em' ! Répliqua t-il de manière réprobatrice en lançant un regard en biais en direction de Louise paisiblement endormit. L'adolescente émit une mine d'excuse et répliqua:

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'amène à dire ça ?!

- J'ai téléphoné à Gillian sur son portable pour lui dire que j'aurais du retard…Mais elle ne me répondais pas alors j'ai cru qu'elle devait être occupée avec les enfants…J'ai aussi tenté de l'appeler sur le fixe mais je suis tombé une nouvelle fois sur le répondeur…J'ai laissé un message et une heure plus tard je suis rentré à la maison…La porte était entre-ouverte, ce qui était étrange puisque Gill' fait toujours très attention et la ferme toujours à clé en rentrant…Mais quand je…, Cal s'arrêta brusquement dans sa narration alors qu'il n'arriva plus à trouver ses mots. Lorsque soudainement dans un geste de soutient il sentit la main de son ex sur la sienne.

- Quand je suis rentré… il n'y avait personne, la cuisine avait été saccagée, il y avait des traces de lutte et du…sang.

- Tu crois que…, Dit Zoé en ne finissant pas sa phrase.

- Je ne sais pas… Sur l'instant je ne savais plus quoi penser à vrai dire… J'ai cherché dans toutes les pièces de la maison une quelconque trace des enfants ou de Gillian. Mais la seule personne que j'ai trouvé c'était Lou' qui s'était cachée dans le placard de ma chambre…

- Et elle t'a dit quelques chose ?

- Non elle était trop bouleversée…

- T'as appelé la police ?

- Non j'ai appelé le FBI enfin Reynolds… Il a mit une équipe de terrain pour sécuriser les lieux. Ils commencent déjà à chercher des indices… Ils m'ont dit qu'on ne pourrait rien faire tant qu'ils n'auront pas trouvé quelque chose... Je…, Bredouilla t-il en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.-J'aurais dû être là…

- Cal ce n'est pas de ta faute…, Souffla l'avocate en caressant sa main. Le concerné ne dit rien mais sa mâchoire crispée devait déjà répondre de ses pensées.

- Il faudrait appeler Gibbs ou Seeley pour nous aider à les retrouver ! Signifia Emily quelque peu paniquée.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que…

- Papa ! Ce sont tes amis et ils ont la capacité de le faire !

- Em'…

- Emily n'a pas tors Cal. Bien que je ne les ai pas toujours apprécié… ils sont très doué en ce qui concerne ce genre de chose. Tu devrais les appeler…

- Mouais…, Souffla t-il en baisant sa tête de dépit lorsque soudainement une petite voix inquiète s'éleva dans la pièce:

- Papa ?

- Lou' ! S'exclama t-il surpris d'entendre la voix de sa fille.

- Papa t'es où ?! S'inquiéta Louise en se redressant paniquée dans le canapé.

- Je suis là sweetie ! Signala le père en se levant prestement de sa place, pour rejoindre sa fille sur le canapé afin de la prendre dans ses bras.

- On est où ? Demanda t-elle un peu perturbée.

- Chez la mère d'Em. Lui répondit son père en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Bonjour Louise. La salua Zoé souriante afin de la rassurer.

- Bonjour…, Souffla t-elle dans un léger sourire alors qu'elle connaissait très bien Zoé. Puisque cela lui était déjà arrivée de venir ici avec Em'.

- Lou' ! S'exclama cette dernière en s'asseyant sur la canapé tandis que sa soeur se précipita dans ses bras à sa simple vue.

- Vous dormez ici ! Proclama subitement l'avocate sans équivoque.

- Je sais pas si…, Commença à dire l'expert en mensonge vite coupé par la brune qui répliqua:

- Cal, Louise est complètement épuisée et c'est pas à cette heure-ci que tu vas te mettre à chercher un hôtel.

- Ouais ta raison…, Souffla t-il perdu.

- Mais j'ai toujours raison ! Affirma t-elle dans un léger sourire alors que Cal émit un soupir rieur à cette réplique. Dont ce dernier disparu très vite à la vue de la mine inquiète de sa petite fille.

- Louise tu vas dormir avec Emily. Signifia Zoé souriante en regardant la concernée bailler de fatigue.

- Aller viens Lou'…, Fit l'adolescente en poussant sa soeur à la suivre. Mais avant que cette dernière n'aille se coucher, Cal décida de l'interpeller en lui prenant ses deux mains dans les siennes afin de lui dire:

- Hey…sweetie…Demain papa va aller au bureau et toi tu vas rester ici avec Zoé et Em' ok ?

- J'ai pas envie que tu partes…, Murmura t-elle tristement.

- Je sais mais… Il faut que je ramène Maman et Nick à la maison… Dit-il en caressant tendrement la joue de sa fille.-Tu comprends ?

Louise ne répondit rien mais hocha simplement sa tête en signe d'accord.

- Bien…Allez va dormir mon ange. Lui souffla t-il avec un petit sourire que sa fille n'eu pas la force de lui rendre. Voyant ça, le père l'a prit quelque instant dans ses bras pour lui souffler quelques mots réconfortants puis la laissa partir avec Emily. Les deux adultes désormais seuls, Zoé s'apprêta à dire à l'homme où il allait dormir mais celui-ci plus rapide déclara:-Je vais prendre le canapé ! Répliqua t-il bien qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir de toute la soirée.

- Cal…

- Ça ira et puis ça ne sera pas la première fois.

- Ah oui ? Gillian t'envois dormir sur le canapé ? Demanda surprise la jeune femme.

- Ouuh oui bien plus que tu ne le penses…C'est une idée de Teresa qu'elle a inculqué au reste des filles du groupe.

Zoé émit un petit rire puis disparût pour revenir quelque instant plus tard avec un oreiller et une couverture qu'elle donna à l'expert en mensonge.

- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas si Lou' reste ici…, Déclara t-il en lançant un regard désolé à l'avocate.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, bien que tu sois mon ex-mari et qu'on se chamaille tout le temps à chaque fois qu'on se voit… Je trouve que tes enfants sont de vrais petits anges ! Tout le portrait de Gillian !

- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne les as jamais gardé plus d'une semaine ! Demande à Castle ce que ça fait ! Il s'en souvient encore de la course poursuite dans Central Park !

La brune ria à nouveau puis affirma d'un air plus sérieux:-Cal… Je suis sûre qu'on va les retrouver…

- Je ferais tout pour.

- Je sais.

Un petit silence se glissa entre les deux adultes lorsque Zoé proclama dans un pincement de lèvre:-Bon et bien je vais te laisser…

- Ouais…

- Essayes de dormir un minimum. Lui conseilla t-elle avant de partir dans sa chambre.

Seul, Cal baissa sa tête puis soupira en tentant dans un mince espoir d'appeler Gillian sur son portable. Mais comme pour les fois précédentes il tomba à nouveau sur son répondeur. Rageur de cet échec, il se leva d'un seul bond et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée de l'immense appartement pour y contempler la ville nocturne.

- Où êtes vous…, Souffla t-il désespéré en fixant le lointain horizon de la capital tout en crispant sa mâchoire. Déboussolé, il regarda sa bague de mariage ornant son auriculaire gauche et se mit à la faire tourner dans un geste mécanique.

_**À SUIVRE...** _muhahaha !

* * *

Nathalie: Hahaha ta patience a été récompensée ! ^^ j'espère que la suite t'as plu (moins croustillante que le chap avant mais...le suspense...) Je suis diabolique :D


	7. Chapter 7: Une équipe

**Chapitre 7: Une équipe ****(In a Lot of Pain - Jeff Beal)**

Le lendemain matin Cal s'était réveillé au aurore. Enfin..."réveillé" était un bien grand mot, puisqu'il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir une seule fois depuis que Zoé l'avait laissé seul. C'est donc quelque peu épuisé qu'il avait déposé un petit mot sur le comptoir de la cuisine, afin d'informer sa famille de sa sortie précipitée pour le Lightman Group. Arrivé à celui-ci, c'est non surpris qu'il y vit Ben accompagné d'un autre agent du FBI près du bureau de sa réceptionniste.

- Lightman ! Interpella Reynolds en voyant l'expert en mensonge venir dans leur direction pour se poster face à eux.

- Du nouveau ? Questionna Cal avec rapidité.

- Malheureusement nous n'avons retrouvé aucun indice qui pourrait nous indiquer qui sont la ou les personnes qui ont enlevé Gillian et votre fils. Ce qui laisse présumer que leur agresseur est très méticuleux, il semblait même avoir tout prévu depuis le début.

À ces mots, l'expert en mensonge se passa une main dans les cheveux et demanda avec un geste de la main:-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans ce cas ?

- Et bien il y a deux possibilités…Soit il s'agit d'un Kidnapping avec une demande de rançon, dans ce cas-là il faut espérer que les ravisseurs se manifestent au plus vite soit…

- Soit ?

- Soit c'est une personne mal attentionnée qui souhaite vous faire du mal, dans ce cas présent il faudra être encore plus sur nos garde. Si c'est ça, je pense que c'est une personne que vous avez déjà rencontré. Vous avez des ennemis ?, Cal lança un regard lourd de sens à l'agent du FBI qui murmura:-Question stupide…

- En effet ! Répliqua Lightman.

- Dr Lightman ! Proclama Loker qui marcha jusqu'à son patron.-Le maire voudrait savoir si vous aviez fini le rapport demandé ?

- C'est pas le moment Loker ! Vociféra Cal sans pour autant regarder son employé.

- Mais il…

- Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ?! S'écria presque l'homme en se retournant face au brun. Ce dernier n'aimant pas être traité de la sorte, serra sa mâchoire, le pointa de son index et déclara avec un air dégoutté:

- Écouter jusque là j'ai tout fait pour rester impassible face à vos remarques plus que désobligeantes mais là j'en ai plus que marre que vous me traitiez comme un moins que rien ! Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fais?! Hein ?! Je suis un bon employé, je vaux quelque chose dans cette société ! Alors arrêter de me parler et de me traiter comme vous le faites! Franchement dès fois je me demande comment Gillian peut réussir à vous supporter !

Suite à la dernier phrase, Cal ne pût se contrôler plus longtemps et attrapa l'homme à l'honnêteté radical par le col pour le plaquer avec force contre un des murs du couloir.

- Lightman ! S'écria Ben pour le raisonner en voyant que le concerné tenait toujours aussi fermement le brun contre la surface dur. Ce dernier totalement effrayé par cette soudaine impulsivité de la part de son patron, resta stoïque face au regard meurtrier de celui-ci.

- Lightman lâchez-le ! Réitéra Reynolds avec plus de force, bien que cela n'eu aucun effet sur l'expert en mensonge, le regard toujours rageur. Exaspéré l'agent du FBI soupira puis avec toute la force dont il était capable tira Lightman en arrière pour l'éloigner de son innocente victime. Cette dernière lança un regard perplexe à son assaillant, qui le regardait avec le même air mauvais, tout en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses habits.

- Heu je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda soudainement une voix masculine perturbée par la scène.

Détournant son attention de Loker, Cal reconnu avec surprise son ami écrivain accompagné de son épouse Kate.

- Rick ?!

- Et bah je ne savais que d'être le patron d'une telle entreprise te mettrais si à cran ! Heureusement qu'on est arrivé à temps avec Kate ! Sourit Castle.-Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ! Déclara enjoué le grand brun qui perdit aussitôt son sourire en voyant le regard désespéré de Cal.-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? Demanda t-il en regardant toutes les personnes présentent d'un air inquiet.

* * *

Suite à l'arrivée du couple Castle, Cal les avaient rapidement entrainé avec le reste de son équipe à la salle de conférence pour tout leur expliquer. Le groupe installé autour de la table de cette dernière, l'expert en mensonge en raconta les faits passés lorsque Richard perturbé par ce récit lui demanda:

- Et vous n'avez trouvé aucun indice ?

- Non. Répondit platement Reynolds.-Mais si ce n'est pas une demande de rançon, je propose qu'on cherche dès maintenant qui pourrait en vouloir à Lightman. Car d'après ce que je vois l'agresseur a attendu que vous ne soyez pas à la maison pour agir.

- Il aurait pût faire ça n'importe quand…, Marmonna Cal en songeant qu'il était rarement présent ces temps-ci.

- Cal…, Souffla Kate en posant une main réconfortante sur la main de son ami.

- Supposons que cela soit comme vous dites une personne qui en voudrait à Cal… Qui cela pourrait être ? Questionna Castle en lançant un regard circulaire autour de la table.

- Je ne veux pas paraître désobligeant… mais depuis le temps votre liste d'ennemi peut désormais remplir un agenda téléphonique…, Proclama Loker avec une petite moue de peur de froisser son patron.

- Il a raison ! Ça prendrait des heures pour tout lister et vérifier ! Soupira Lightman dépité.

- Oui mais pour le moment nous n'avons que cette piste…, Déclara Ben d'un geste de la main.

- Dans ce cas là ! Dit Rick en prenant une feuille ainsi qu'un stylo sur la table.-Commençons!

À l'aide de Richard, Cal commença à répertorier toutes les personnes susceptibles de lui en vouloir depuis toutes ces années. Voulant participer dans les recherches, Loker et Ria étaient revenu avec une pile énorme de dossiers classés afin de les éplucher un par un pour essayer d'obtenir une once d'indice dans cette histoire de fou. Reynolds, lui, tenta de voir avec un de ses collègues s'ils n'étaient pas possible de tracer le portable de la psychologue bien que la première fois ils avaient échoué. Quant à Kate, elle avait mystérieusement disparut de la pièce pour passer un coup de fil dans le couloir.

- Ok… … Oui j'ai déjà appelé les autres… … Certains arriveront dans l'après-midi et d'autres demain je pense… … Et toi tu arrives quand ?, Tout en écoutant son interlocuteur, la jeune femme regarda d'un air anxieux Cal qui commençait à faire les cents pas dans la salle de conférence avec une mine dépitée. - Ok on t'attend… … Et bien il est…pour le moment calme mais tu le connais ça ne va pas durer… … Ouais je sais il faudra le canaliser. Bien que cela ne sera pas facile puisque d'habitude c'est Gill' qui réussi mieux à le faire… …Ok ! À toute suite.

Finissant sa conversation la jeune femme regarda d'un air songeur son téléphone lorsque son compagnon, qui était sorti cinq minutes pour faire une petite pause afin que Cal retrouve un semblant de calme, lui demanda en fronçant ses sourcils:-Tu téléphonais à qui?

- Du renfort…, Dit-elle en pinçant ses lèvres sous le petit sourire en coin de son mari qui comprit le message.

- Il en faudra…, Soupira t-il en lançant un regard du côté de la vitre de la salle de conférence pour y voir leur ami se passer une main lasse sur son visage.

- Comment on a pu en arriver là…, Murmura Kate.-Qui voudrait s'en prendre à Cal ! En kidnappant son fils et Gill' c'est…insensé !

- On va les retrouver.

- J'espère…, Dit-elle en sentant l'homme l'a prendre par la taille pour ensuite l'embrasser dans ses cheveux.

Quelque instant plus tard, de retour dans la salle de conférence Cal continua son exercice de mémoire avec Castle sur toutes les personnes pouvant lui en vouloir. Lorsque soudainement au détour d'une page d'un dossier, Eli déclara non sûr de lui:-Et si c'était Doyle ?

- Qui est Doyle ? Demanda Richard interloqué ne voyant pas l'homme dans sa liste.

- Rien…c'est une vieille histoire ! Stipula Lightman dans un soupir.-Non c'est pas lui…

- Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ? Questionna Loker surpris.

- J'le sais c'est tout ! Continuer de chercher. Rétorqua t-il d'un geste de la main.

Le brun regarda de manière perplexe son patron mais ne répliqua rien et continua ses recherches. Après quelques minutes d'intense investigation, l'impatience de Cal commença à se faire ressentir.

- On ne va rien trouver ! C'est stupide ! C'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin ! Ragea t-il en marchant de long en large dans la pièce avec des gestes de ses bras.

- Calme toi Cal…, Temporisa Castle en le regardant faire.

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors que…, Laissant sa phrase en suspend, il crispa sa mâchoire et déclara en sortant de la pièce:-Faut que j'prenne l'air !

- Cal ! Tenta l'écrivain pour qu'il revienne mais celui-ci était déjà parti.

Marchant jusqu'à son bureau, il fouilla dans un des ses tiroirs et y trouva sans peine l'objet désiré. Puis sortant avec rapidité de son entreprise, sous les yeux désolés de ses employés, il se retrouva sur le trottoir de son entreprise. Sortant une cigarette prise plus tôt dans sa boite, il commença à la mettre à sa bouche, l'alluma et en aspira la fumée de celle-ci. Gillian n'aimait pas le voir fumer et c'est pour cela qu'il gardait toujours une boite de cigarette cachée dans son bureau pour l'utiliser dans des cas extrême de stress au autre… Une main dans la poche de son jean, il ferma ses yeux afin d'en apprécier plus encore la douceur amer contenue dans la petite chose incandescente.

- Si ta femme te voyais ! Je donnerais pas cher de ta peau ! Proclama brusquement la voix d'un homme qu'il reconnu dans l'immédiat.

- Seeley ?! Fit interloqué l'expert en mensonge en voyant son ami du FBI émettre un petit sourire.

- Et pas que…, Lui répondit Booth en désignant d'un hochement de tête le reste du groupe, qui l'accompagnait, marchant dans leur direction.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…?! Déclara Lightman complètement ahuri de voir ses amis ici.

- Kate m'a appelé ! Et elle nous a tout raconté…, Informa le brun d'un air désolé.-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on est là maintenant ! Affirma t-il en posant une main amical sur l'épaule de l'homme.-Et je te promet qu'on va les retrouver…Tout les deux. Promit-il en encrant son regard sérieux dans celui déboussolé de son ami.

- Ça c'est sûr ! Répliqua un autre homme brun avec un grand sourire.-Avec une team pareille le méchant n'aura bien que se tenir! On est comme la League des justiciers version sans pouvoir !

- N'importe quoi Tony…, Soupira une jeune femme brune à ses côtés en levant ses yeux au ciel.

- Quoi mais c'est vrai Ziva ?! Riposta l'italien d'un air contrarié.-Hein Mc'Lantern? Demanda t-il en tournant sa tête en direction de son collègue.

- Oui et toi tu serais Aquaman ! Répliqua blasé Timothy McGee.

- Quoi ?! Fit offusqué Dinozzo d'une telle comparaison.

- Hey on arrête les chamailleries ! Je vous signale qu'on a quelque chose de plus important à faire ! Rétorqua de manière autoritaire un homme aux cheveux grisonnants.

- Jethro à raison ! Si on veut les retrouver il vaut mieux qu'on reste concentré. Confirma Booth.

- Mais avant de commencer…, Dit Gibbs en s'approchant de Cal pour lui arracher sa cigarette de sa bouche et l'écraser au sol de son pied.-C'est bon allons y. Déclara l'agent spécial en se dirigeant sous les yeux ronds de l'expert en mensonge à l'intérieur du Lightman Group.

- Caaal ! S'écria subitement une brune en accourant vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Et voilà Wonder Woman ! Proclama Tony avec un fin sourire en regardant son amie gothique enlacer Cal. Ce dernier quelque peu surpris de cette "attaque" inattendue resta complètement immobile.

- Abby ? Dit-il interloqué.

- C'est affreux ce qui s'est passé…, Souffla la brune en serrant un peu plus son ami contre elle. Elle se recula ensuite légèrement de lui et posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de ses épaules afin d'encrer son regard déterminé dans celui de l'homme.-Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! On va les retrouver ! Sain et sauf ! Et après on ira torturer ce malade qui a osé s'en prendre à Nick et Gill' !

- Abby…, Sermonna Tony en roulant des yeux.

- Quoi ?! C'est tout ce qu'il mérite ! Riposta t-elle avec sérieux.

Ce fût sous cette réplique que le petit groupe entra dans le bâtiment afin de rejoindre la salle de conférence où le reste de leurs amis les attendaient.

* * *

**(Born in darkness-Hans Zimmer)**

Au même instant dans une pièce sombre et exiguë, dénuée de toute fenêtre, Nicholas se retrouvait recroquevillé sur un petit matelas tentant de rassembler le peu de chaleur qu'offrait cet endroit. Seul, il était seul… Se répéta t-il depuis plusieurs minutes. On l'avait abandonné… Se disait-il la mâchoire crispée et le coeur lourd. Où était sa mère…où était son père ? L'homme qui était censé le protéger… Où était-il ? Tandis que son esprit embrouillé tentait de répondre à ses questions, il entendit soudainement le son d'un verrou qu'on déverrouillait. Relevant sa tête avec rapidité, il vit avec effarement le visage d'une femme brune au grand sourire.

- Viens ! Lui ordonna t-elle gentiment en lui présentant sa main.

N'ayant aucune confiance en cette personne, le petit garçon ne bougea pas d'un iota. Comprenant qu'il ne s'approcherait pas avec cette méthode, la jeune femme tenta une nouvelle approche:-Viens je vais t'emmener voir ta maman !

À cette suggestion, Nicholas ne sût s'il devait l'a croire ou non mais sachant que de toute manière il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il se leva avec lenteur et marcha avec prudence vers la brune qui n'avait pas quitté son sourire. Celle-ci heureuse de voir que le petit garçon avait accepté sa requête, le poussa gentiment à avancer dans les longs et sinistres couloir du bâtiment. Ces deniers étaient de béton avec quelques moisissures sur le dessus et semblaient être très mal isolés, puisque Nicholas pouvait sentir le vent glacial s'engouffrant à chaque instant dans les couloirs. Après cinq minutes de marche, la jeune femme ouvrit une sorte de petite porte rouillée de couleur rouge. Et lorsque cette dernière fût ouverte, c'est avec stupeur que Nicholas vit sa mère au centre de la pièce attachée et bâillonnée sur une chaise.

- MAMAN ! Hurla t-il tandis que la jeune femme en question totalement inconsciente ne lui répondit rien.

Voyant que le garçonnet s'apprêtait à accourir vers sa mère, l'inconnue qui l'accompagnait l'en empêcha en le tenant fermement par la main.

- Reste ici mon petit. Lui souffla t-elle en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur pour encrer son regard souriant dans celui apeuré de Nick.

- Lâcher moi ! J'veux voir ma mère ! S'écria t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Vous aussi, soyez patients, affermissez vos coeurs, car l'avènement du Seigneur est proche…

Ne comprenant pas ce que la dame lui disait, Nicholas gesticula encore plus. Quand venant de nulle part, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année aux chevaux mi-long, doté d'un bouc et habillé d'une tenue civil, qui marcha en direction de Gillian pour poser une caméra face à elle.

- Amènes l'enfant ! Et mets lui ça ! Ordonna l'homme en présentant un collier de serrage et un bâillon à la brune.

- C'est un enfant Jamie je suis pas sûre…

- Tu oses me désobéir Ashley ?! Répliqua t-il rageur en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Dit-elle avec rapidité.

- Alors amènes l'enfant et fais ce que je te dis ! Exigea t-il d'un ton glaciale avant de mettre une cagoule sur sa tête, pendant que sa complice fit ce que le dénommé Jamie lui dicta de faire. La tâche effectuée, l'homme au bouc poussa la brune du champ de la caméra, pris le gamin contre lui et actionna celle-ci pour ensuite se poster au côté de la psychologue inconsciente. Mais avant de prononcer le moindre mot de son discours, il pencha sa tête en avant et souffla au creux de l'oreille de Nicholas:-Tu tentes de faire quoique ce soit et crois moi que tu ne reverras plus jamais ta mère ! C'est bien compris ?

Comprenant le message, le petit garçon hocha positivement sa tête avec lenteur alors que l'adulte lui offrit un grand sourire.

- Bon garçon…

La caméra se mit en route, l'homme regarda celle-ci d'un air mauvais et commença à faire un long monologue.

* * *

Voilà plus de cinq heures non-stop que tout le monde investiguait sans relâche sur les diverses fréquentations qu'avait eu Cal à une époque ainsi que les multiples affaires sur lesquelles il avait dû enquêter.

- Heurm…C'est vrai que t'as pas mal d'ennemis…, Soupira mal à l'aise Dinozzo en comparant la liste que Castle et Lightman avait établi au préalable avec les données des antécédents de ces brigands.

- La vérité ne plait pas à tout le monde…, Répliqua l'expert en mensonge en regardant songeur l'extérieur grâce à la baie vitrée de la salle.

À ces mots, tout le monde se mit à regarder tristement l'expert en mensonge. Lorsque Kate décida de se lever de sa chaise pour rejoindre son ami afin de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule et de lui souffler:-Hey… ça va aller…garde confiance.

Tournant sa tête vers la lieutenant New-Yorkaise, Cal émit un petit sourire en coin en guise de réponse.

- Une seconde ! Proclama soudainement Castle avec un air interrogatif alors que toutes les têtes des personnes présentent dans la pièce convergèrent sur sa personne.-Et si… c'était pas un ennemi de Cal mais…de Gillian !

Suite à cette idée, le groupe se lança des regards circonspects quand Abby demanda ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas:-Gillian a des ennemis ?

- Bah oui ! Gillian aussi a écroué des personnes à ce que je sache ! Riposta l'écrivain avec des yeux ronds.

- Dinozzo, Ziva vous faites toutes les cherches des affaires sur lesquelles Gillian a travaillé en solo. Ordonna Gibbs d'un seul regard.

- Toute de suite Patron ! Confirma Tony en commençant à effectuer sa tâche.

- McGee…

- Je vais fouiller son ordinateur ! Fini Timothy pour Gibbs en se levant de sa place pour se rendre au bureau de Gillian.

- Je vais vous aider ! Signifia Eli en se levant lui aussi de sa chaise pour rejoindre l'agent du NCIS.

- Et nous on va vous aider à éplucher les dossiers ! Signala Ria en prenant un document.

- Tu vois…on est là et on va les retrouver ! Lui affirma Kate dans un sourire, que Cal lui rendit timidement, avant de le pousser à rejoindre le groupe autour de la table.

**(On thin ice - Hans Zimmer)**

Quelques heures plus tard la nuit tomba sur la capital et s'est épuisés de ces veines recherches que certains étaient rentrés chez eux afin de revenir plus disposés et mettre encore plus d'énergie dans leur investigation pour le lendemain. Cal, lui, ne pouvant et ne voulant pas dormir, s'était retrouvé dans son bureau à faire des recherches sur l'ordinateur de sa femme.

- Cal… Tu devrais aller te coucher. Lui conseilla Seeley en entrant dans la pièce pour marcher en direction de son ami et se placer à ses côté.

- Pas besoin. Réfuta t-il en pianotant sur le clavier de l'appareil.

- Et Louise elle est où ?

- Chez Zoé.

- Tu ne voudrais pas au moins te reposer ?

L'expert en mensonge ne répondit rien à l'agent du FBI et continua sa tâche sans un regard pour celui-ci.

- Cal…, Soupira le brun.-Viens dormir chez moi et demain tu seras plus en forme pour reprendre les recherches. Là tout ce que tu fais c'est t'épuisé pour…

- Pour quoi Seeley ?! Répliqua t-il presque furieux en lançant subitement un regard noir à Booth.-Et si c'était Christine et Temperance Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?!

Dévisageant l'agent du FBI, qui émit un petit mine désolée, Cal déclara avec un léger mépris sur les lèvres:-C'est bien ce que je pensais…

Puis continuant sa tâche, il senti Booth commencer à partir d'un pas lent lorsque celui-ci proclama dos à l'expert en mensonge:-Quoique tu penses, je ferais tout pour les retrouver. Parce que je sais ce que tu ferais si j'étais à ta place.

C'est ainsi que Seeley parti en laissant seul son ami, dans son bureau, qui soupira de désespoir en s'abandonnant épuisé dans son fauteuil. De cette position son regard dériva tristement sur une photo, trônant fièrement sur son bureau, de lui et de sa famille enlacée les uns contre les autres, tous souriant face à l'objectif. Prenant le cliché entre ses mains il ne pût s'empêcher d'y contracter ses tempes à plusieurs reprises.

_**À SUIVRE...** _Muhaha :D


End file.
